Powers On Earth
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: Three fairies, Aisha, Tecna and Musa (The Winx) must find the three fairies that live on Earth with the help of a group of six guys called the Specialists. When past events come up they realize these three fairies have links to three of the Specialists before they went missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
(Nabu's POV)**

 _Flashback_

"Come on Nabu don't be so grumpy." My younger sister Flora whines. I laugh. I'm six years old and she's five years old.

"Okay what do you want to play?" I ask her finally giving in. She cheers and does a weird victory dance causing us to both erupt in laughter. After we both recover from our laughter she stands up and thinks.

"We'll play it." She declares before tapping my arm. "And your it." She adds before running up the hill in laughter. I laugh chasing her. We both get up the hill panting but we continue running around.

"Flora watch out!" I yell seeing that this isn't a hill, it's a cliff. I'm too late though. She runs too close to the edge and her foot slips. She grabs on to the edge.

"Nabu!" She screams.

"Flora I'm coming." I yell running to the edge.

"I'm scared." She cries. As I get to the edge rocks fall and then she's gone. The last thing I hear is her cry out in pain and fear. I run as fast as I can down the hill to the palace, our home.

"Mum! Dad!" I yell they come running out worried.

"Where 's your sister?" My mum asks worried. Tears are streaming down my face.

"She fell off the edge of the cliff!" I cry.

"I'll try and find her, see if I can help her!" My dad says taking off in the direction of the horrible cliff that will haunt me forever. She could be dead! My mum picks me up in her arms.

"Nabu it'll be okay your dad will find her and she'll be okay." My mum assures me carrying me into the house but what she said wasn't true. I never saw Flora again. I never saw my sister again.

 **(Brandon's POV)**

 _-Flashback-_

I walk home with my red head sister Bloom. "Brandon?" She asks as we walk.

"Yeah Bloom?" I ask waiting for her question.

"When we get home can you tell me the story of the great dragon of Domino?" She asks. I smile and laugh nodding my head. I'm seven years old and she's six. She loves the story of the great dragon and as the dragon came here to Domino to rest she calls it the great dragon of Domino.

"Yeah sure." I agree. She smiles and cheers. She walks across the road without looking.

"Thanks big brother." She thanks me.

"Bloom get out of the way!" I yell seeing a car speeding towards her. She squeals seeing it but she doesn't have enough time to move. A portal opens behind her and she's sucked through it. I run home to the palace.

"Mum Dad!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I come through the huge doors. My parents come running down.

"What's wrong?" My mother asks me concerned.

"Me and Bloom were walking back, she walked across the road without looking and there was a car speeding towards her I yelled for her to move but she didn't have enough time to move but luckily she didn't get hit because a portal opened behind her and she got sucked through but I don't know where she is." I explain crying.

"Brandon show us where this happened." My father said firmly. I nod and run to the road we were at and I stand in the exact spot Bloom was in.

"She was standing here." I tell them. That night when I went to bed we hadn't found Bloom and I haven't seen her since.

 **(Sky's POV)**

 _-Flashback-_

I'm seven years old with my six year old cousin, Stella. We're playing in the garden at her house, her palace in Solaria. "Let's play a game." I tell her. She nods eagerly.

"Okay what game?" She asks me curiously.

"Hide and seek." I tell her with a huge grin. She grins and laughs jumping up and down excited causing me to laugh. "You count." I tell her. She stops jumping and crosses her arms glaring playfully at me.

"You got to pick the game so you can count first." She tells me. I nod giving in. I close my eyes and count to thirty before opening my eyes and running around looking for her. After half an hour I still haven't found her.

"I give up Stella you win!" I yell but she doesn't come out. I repeat myself several times before running in to where Stella's mother is.

"Hello Sky where's Stella?" She asks me. Tears run down my face.

"We were playing hid and seek and she's hiding but she's gone! I can't find her and I've been looking for half an hour I said I give up several times, I yelled it but she didn't come out." I explain. She runs out with me. When I went home that day we still hadn't found my younger cousin Stella and I haven't seen her since.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N If you haven't already figured it out all the guys are one year older then the girls no just with the ones who are family all the girls are the same age and all the boys are the same age as each other and one year older then all the girls.**

 **Chapter 2  
(Aisha's POV)**

A ship from Red Fountain lands in Alfea's courtyard. Me, Tecna and Musa go running out to greet our boyfriends. We're the Winx girl. "Hey girls!" Brandon greets us getting out. We've been trying to set Brandon, Sky and Helia up as their the only single ones out of the Specialists.

"Nabu!" I say jumping into my boyfriend's arms. He laughs kissing me.

"Hey Aisha." He laughs putting me down causing me to giggle and blush a little.

"Why are you guys here?" Musa asks giving Riven a peck on lips.

"Mission." Sky replies.

"You girls are involved as well." Helia adds.

"Come on then lets go and see Miss Faragonda so we can find out what we're suppose to do!" Tecna says walking away with Timmy and we all follow them to Miss Faragonda's office. We knock on the door.

"Come in." She says politely. We walk in. "Ah well good that you're all here so I can tell you the mission it's very important." Miss Faragonda starts as we close the door. She makes an image appear of three girls. One of them has long blonde hair, fair skin and gold eyes. One of them has long hair that's a reddish orange, she has fair skin and blue eyes. The last girl has tan skin, brown hair with a slightly lighter fringe and jade green eyes.

"Nabu, Sky, Brandon are you guys okay you're tense?" Timmy asks looking at them.

"Your mission is to bring these three girls back here, they're fairies that were sent to Earth at a young age, Brandon, Sky and Nabu can tell you more about them but you should get going now." Miss Faragonda tells us before we leave.

We all get in the ship and we take off. "So what do you three have to tell us about the girls?" Riven asks pointing at Nabu, Brandon and Sky. They sigh.

"Bloom is my sister she disappeared when she was six, she was going to get hit by a car and a portal appeared behind her and she got sucked through I never saw her again so I never talked about her." Brandon explains sadly.

"Stella is my cousin she also disappeared when she was six, we were playing hide and seek and she was hiding then we couldn't find her." Sky explains sadly.

"Flora is my sister she disappeared when she was five, we were playing on a hill and then I realised it was a cliff too late she fell of the edge and we all though she was dead." Nabu explains sadly staring at the floor. Everything is silent for a while.

"We're here they've got us a house to stay in with a place for the ship." Tecna says.

We get out to see we're in a huge garage and the roof above us is closing so the ship is hidden. "How about we get to know the area." Musa suggests. We all nod in agreement. As we're walking Brandon bumps into someone.

"Sorry" he apologizes helping whoever it was up.

"Sky!" A female voice squeals. I look up to see Stella. She hugs Sky tightly.

"Stella!" Sky says hugging her back.

"I've missed Solaria so much here come here later on it's where I live I share the place with two of my close friends." Stella says writing a phone number and address on his arm. She then bends down to pick up her phone before squealing. "My phone!" She screams. I can't help but laugh.

"Brandon do something." I whisper in his ear.

"Hey calm down Tecna can you fix it?" He asks Tecna after he gets Stella to stop screaming which has caused us all to laugh even her.

"Of course I can I'm the fairy of technology." Tecna says in a duh voice. At least Stella already knows she's a fairy and where she's from. Tecna fixes it quickly.

"Stella hurry up we're going back she really doesn't like this." A females voice yells.

"Well I've got to go, I'll see you all later on just come whenever." Stella says before running off in the direction that the voice came from. This will be interesting.

"That sounded like Bloom's voice." Brandon says.

"Lets get cleaned up and then we'll go over there." Musa says. We walk back to our house and we all get changed and then drive to their house. We ring the doorbell and the door opens a small bit. We see a tanned face, one jade green eye and some brown hair, it's Flora. She gasps and closes the door.

"She's become very shy." Nabu sighs.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I walk into the house I share with my friends, Stella and Bloom. I've just been outside in our garden after we got back. Our garden is very big and covered in plants of different types. The doorbell rings. "Stella the door." I call not wanting to answer it.

"Flo just answer it." Stella calls back. "I'll be down in a minuet." She adds. I open the door ever so slightly and just look so only a small part of my face is showing. I gasp and close the door. Stella comes down and shakes her head.

"Don't tell me you closed the door." She says with a small smile.

"Stella why would you invite people over you know how shy Flora is." Bloom says coming over the door. Stella shrugs and opens the door wide. I hide behind Stella and Bloom. As Stella goes to hug the boy with blonde hair I step more behind Bloom.

"Hey Stella."Th guys with blonde hair greets her.

"I'm Sky, this is Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Aisha, Musa and Tecna." Sky says introducing each of them in turn.

"Well I'm Bloom and behind me is Flora." Bloom introduces herself before hugging Brandon, as she does I run towards the stairs. "Brandon it's been so long I missed you." Bloom says to Brandon.

"Well you are my littler sister." Brandon replies.

"Flo why don't you go upstairs and draw or something." Bloom says knowing I don't want to be around so many people. I nod rushing up the stairs. I stay at the top of the stairs where I can hear them but they can't see me.

"Sorry about Flora she basically lives in her room not a social person at all, she's always like this..." I hear Stella start. I walk down the stairs as she continues, tears running down my face. They don't know I'm here, they haven't even realized. Stella finishes and I can't believe she's said any of it.

"Stella don't stay stuff like that about Flora it's because of the stuff you've said to people that Flora doesn't know about that she's getting teased you need to apologize." Bloom scolds her.

"I'm sorry." Stella says putting her hands up but I know she's saying it to Bloom not me. I clear my throat causing them all to turn to me shocked.

"If that's how you feel." I say to Stella simply. I run to the back door and outside into the garden.

 **(Helia's POV)**

"Nabu I think Helia should go and talk to her." Aisha says pushing me forwards. I follow Flora knowing Aisha wants us to hook up. I go into the garden and I see Flora at the far end. I walk over to her. I see she's got an acoustic guitar. I didn't know she played music. She starts playing the guitar.

(You're no innocent- Codi Kaye)

Started out at school  
Always saying she wasn't good enough  
Rumour spread and stories told  
That she somehow heard of

Then the social network came  
And it got so much badder  
Telling her to just give up  
So she listened to the chatter

How do you feel now she's gone  
And her family is torn  
How do you feel now  
She's watching you live on

How do you feel now she's gone  
And what your words have done  
You can try you can cry you can scream  
But you're not innocent

Started out with the razor  
When she was shaving her legs  
Then it got to a knife when  
She wasn't with her parent

Always wearing jumpers and bangles  
To cover up the suicide attempts  
And then they pushed her too hard  
And she walked over the edge

How do you feel now she's gone  
And her family is torn  
How do you feel now  
She's watching you live on

How do you feel now she's gone  
And what your words have done  
You can try you can cry you can scream  
But you're not innocent

Maybe next time  
You won't let it get that far  
You'll shut your mouth coz  
You know what the consequences are

There's blood on your hands  
I hope you realise now  
You killed her yourself  
I hope you've figured that out

How do you feel now she's gone  
And her family is torn  
How do you feel now  
She's watching you live on

How do you feel now she's gone  
And what your words have done  
You can try you can cry you can scream  
But you're not innocent

It's too late, it's too late  
It's too late, it's too late  
It's too late, it's too late  
It's too late, it's too late

She sings as tears run down her face. She hasn't noticed that I'm here. I see cuts all up her wrists, some she's just done as they're bleeding.I kneel down next to her and I carefully pick the guitar up and lay it next to her. She gasps looking up at me. She quickly rolls down her sleeves. "Uhh... um..." She stutters trying to find the right words.

"Flora are you okay?" I ask her. She nods slowly moving away from me. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me taking her by surprise.

"I-I'm fine." She stutters getting to her feet. I stand up letting go of her. She starts to walk towards the building when she passes out. I pick her up bridal style as well as the guitar.

"No you're not." I whisper even though I know she can't hear me. I carry her to the house. I put the guitar down as I close the door then I walk into their living room where everyone is.

"It's not like Flora to let anyone that close to her." Stella says. I sigh.

"She didn't let me she passed out." I explain.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asks. I walk towards the stairs.

"That's her choice to tell you." I reply. Nabu follows me upstairs. After all Flora is his sister. I check all the rooms before laying her on the bed in the one I assume is her's as the main colours are light pink and green with lots of plants.

"Helia please tell me what's wrong with her, she's my sister I thought I lost her once I don't know if I can loose her again." Nabu begs me. I sigh and roll up her sleeves to show him the cuts up her wrists that are bleeding.

"She'll get suspicious if we heal her but we need to." I tell him. He nods. I use my magic to heal her.

"You're a wizard?" Nabu asks. I nod.

"From my uncle." I explain. I look around her room and see lots of drawings. She's good at art. "Hey Nabu can I see you're birth marks?" I ask him. He nods rolling down his sleeves showing the marks on his arms. My eyes widen as I put the drawing next to one of his arms.

"What?" He asks confused. I show it to him and his eyes widen as well.

"They match." I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in my room. Oh great I was caught now everyone is going to know! "That must mean she has some memory of it." I hear a male voice say. I look up to see Helia and Nabu with one of my drawings. Shit! I quickly get up and take it out of their hands.

"Flora how are you feeling?" Nabu asks me reaching his hand out. I move backwards. I turn around so my back is to them. I put the drawing under my bed. I drew that years ago. I don't know why they ere looking at it. Anyway I have school tomorrow and that's going to be worse then ever. I look down at my wrists. The cuts and scars are gone! What the fuck happened! They were bleeding before and now they're perfectly healed as if nothing ever happened. I sit down on my bed in shock.

"How is-" Someone starts to ask as they open my bedroom door but stop when they see me awake and sitting on my bed. I look up to see Aisha. She calmly walks over to me. Instead of letting her near me I walk out onto my balcony and sit down on one of the two chairs I have out there. I stare out at the garden and smile. Outside is the only place I feel door to the balcony open and closes and then Aisha sits down next to me. I look up at her.

"Hi." I manage to say. I don't know why I said it I just feel comfortable around her for some reason. She looks surprised but then smiles.

"You okay?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yeah something really weird just happened though." I reply. Again she looks surprised.

"Other then you talking?" She asks playfully nudging me. I turn red from embarrassment and nod. "What happened?" She asks. I roll my sleeves up.

"I had cuts all down my wrists when I passed out and when I woke up they're gone." I explain motioning to my wrists that are perfectly healed and look like nothing has happened to them.

"Maybe you were just imagining the cuts." She suggests. I shake my head.

"No I wasn't I remember feeling the pain and cutting-" I start but then I stop when I realize what I've said. Fuck I wasn't suppose to let anyone know! "Anyway Helia saw them as well." I finally tell her proving the point that I wasn't imagining them being there. She sighs.

"I don't know then." She tells me but I think she does. I think she isn't telling me why. I wonder why she doesn't trust me. Well I suppose we have just met and everything but my bigger question is why do I trust her? She puts an arm around my shoulders. "You sure you're okay?" She asks me. I nod.

"Of course I am." I reply. Aisha smiles. I don't move away or anything I just let her. I get up and walk over to the edge of the balcony before freezing. There's people in my garden. I can't see them but I can kind of sense them. They're at the back. "Aisha there's four people in the garden." I tell her.

"Really I can't see anyone?" She asks confused.

"Neither can I but I know people are there." I tell her firmly knowing I'm right.

"Lets go downstairs and check it out." She suggests.

"I've got a faster way down." I tell her. I climb over the balcony safety barrier and climb swiftly down the wall. Aisha follows surprisingly not as fast though. "We need to be quite." I whisper. She nods as we slowly walk to the bottom of the garden. When we get there we see four men. One of them has long blonde hair, pale skin and a big black hat so I can't see his eyes very well. Another has a pink hair in a Mohawk style with fair skin. The third has slightly tanned skin dark brown, basically black hair braided and tied up in a pigtail and a lip to chin sized goatee. The last one has pale skin, red hair like the colours of Bloom's. His hair is short and wavy. He also has a small beard. Aisha looks concerned.

"Flora lets go and get the others." She whispers but it's too late. We turn around to go back to the house.

"Hey you two you never introduced yourselves." A voice says and the guy with dark hair and slightly tanned skin travels at a abnormal speed getting in front of us before we can move the slightest bit. I gasp stepping back a bit.

"Your the ones trespassing." Aisha growls. Well it is true these creeps are in MY garden!

"Oh Aisha who's your little friend?" The red haired guy asks. He sounds horrible, evil! She glares at him causing him to laugh. I wish I could disappear. He creates something that flies towards me and Aisha knocking us down and creating great pain, for me at least I don't know about her. I look over at her and I can tell by her expression that she's in great pain. When she sees me looking at her she tries to hide it but she can't. I manage to get to my feet.

"You shouldn't of done that." I tell them through gritted teeth trying to control myself. I rarely loose my temper but trust me I'm not someone you want to make mad. They all laugh. They really don't know what they're in for.

"Oh what are you going to do?" The pink haired one asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"You're a pacifist it's not like you'll do anything." The blonde guy laughs. I stand up straight. I'm pissed now. Very pissed.

"Try me." I tell them firmly. The pink haired guy walks over to me. He grabs my wrist harshly. I know it'll take the others a few minuets to get from the house to here. So I do what I know will get their attention. I scream as loud and forcefully as I can causing the four guys to cover their ears. Although the pink haired guy still doesn't let go of me. I take my chance and knee him hard in the balls. The blonde haired guy claps his hands causing these powerful wave things to come towards me. I duck and they hit the other two who were talking to each other and the brown haired guy falls down.

"You idiot!" The brown hair guy snaps at the blonde. Too easy. I walk over to the blonde and use all my force to punch him. I may not be some wanna be magician but I don't have to cheat to win.

"Enough just grab her!" The red haired guy snaps. They do nothing. He rolls his eyes and walks over to me grabbing me roughly. I try to pull back but he's too strong. and he's hurting me. I struggle to get out of his grip but I can't. The pain is increasing. "You may as well stop now." He whispers harshly in my ear as he pulls me close to him. I kick him in the balls.

"Never." I say. He pushes me on the ground and I fall straight away. I hear voices just after I hit the ground.

"Ogron leave her alone." I hear Sky say. So the raid haired guy is Ogron. I hear him groan. I look up to Ogron and the other three guys disappear. Wait did I see that right? It was pretty much poof! Then they were gone! I must be seeing things. There's no way that could of actually happened!

"You okay?" Aisha asks helping me up. I nod getting up. At least she's okay now.

"Seems like you did a good job protecting yourself." Brandon points out.

"But Flo you're a pacifist aren't you?" Bloom asks confused. I nod sadly. I can't believe I did that. I don't like violence and yet I just lost it with four guys. Oh my god I'm such a fucking idiot!

"You're a pacifist!?" Everyone apart from me, Stella, Bloom and surprisingly Nabu. I nod sadly walking to the wall and climbing up sitting on the edge looking at the other houses nearby.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I had no idea she was a pacifist. I can understand how she must be feeling right now, I've felt like it a lot before as I'm a pacifist myself but when it comes to people threatening my friends, family or people I generally care about I just tend to loose it and it doesn't matter that I'm a pacifist. Sometimes it's just when it's people in general I don't like people getting hurt, well that's most of the time actually. I see Nabu healing Aisha. I guess that's why Flora lost it. "What's she doing?" Timmy asks.

"When she looses it and ends up using violence she'll sit there for ages, we don't know why, we can't get her down either." Stella explains.

"Maybe one of us should go!" Tecna suggests.

"I vote Helia" Musa quickly says pushing me forwards causing everyone including me to laugh.

"And why would that be?" I ask trying to pretend I don't know they want us to hook up. All the girls roll their eyes causing us to laugh even more.

You're the best climber and those walls aren't exactly small." Riven says motioning to the huge walls.

"And you'd make a really cute couple." Aisha says causing us all to laugh a little. I walk towards the wall. I quickly climb up and sit next to her. Surprised she climbs back down but not into the garden outside the wall. I follow her and sit down next to her on the grass. She sighs leaning her head back against the wall. I can't help but smile.

"I'm probably the worst pacifist ever." She says with a sigh.

"No shit Sherlock!" I hear Riven says from the other side of the wall and he groans probably from when Musa hits him. Seeing Flora start to tear up I climb back up the wall and look down on them... literally.

"Let's go into the house." Sky suggests trying to stop everyone including me from glaring at Riven.

"Yeah then big mouth here can't say any more." Nabu added very pissed at Riven but who can blame him after what Riven said. After all Flora is his sister. They all walk towards the house Riven seeming separate from all of the others. I sigh climbing back down so I'm next to Flora again. Tears run slowly down her face. She moves away from me slightly. I sigh moving closer to her and wrapping one of my arms around her before she can move again. Nabu never said she was shy, of jumpy.

"Flora don't pay attention to Riven, he always does stuff that is wrong and says stuff that isn't true." I try to assure her but she's already crying. She shakes her head thinking that it is true. I lift her head up and wipe away her tears. She looks surprised but what did she expect? I can't let her cry! I lo-... I mean I like her she's a good friend.

"It's true." I hear her quietly say. I don't know if she's saying it to me, herself or both of us.

"Flora it's not true, I know how you feel I feel like it all the time." I tell her gently holding her head up softly so she's looking at me.

"You're a pacifist?" She asks surprised. I nod. "But you don't seem to fight at all or anything so I don't see how you feel this way." She adds in confusion. I smile.

"I used to go to a school for martial arts that my parents wanted me to go to but on the bright side I now know how to defend myself, people I love and generally others." I explain gently. She rests her head on my shoulder. I can't help but smile even more. I mean I wasn't exactly lying Red Fountain is technically a school for martial arts I just left out the dragons, magic, the fact it's on a different planet in a different universe and the fact that I'm a wizard and I sometimes learn magic. Well I said as much of the truth as I could without scaring her or making her think I'm completely crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
(Helia's POV)**

"I guess you must of been pretty mad about that being a pacifist and all." Flora says. I shake my head. I suppose I kind of was actually going to Red Fountain but no that much I've actually benefited from it.

"Well yes at first but now I can defend those who can't defend themselves I won't jump into violence but still." I explain. She nods understanding what I'm telling her. She sighs.

"I suppose you're right." She agrees. I smile pulling her slightly closer to me.

"It's okay to loose it sometimes everyone does it, no one is perfect Flora, but you did it for a good reason, to protect and help your friend." I tell her wiping away the few stray tears on her face. She dries her eyes as she forces the tears to stop. I wonder how they're treating Riven.

"By the way what happened with my wrists? They're completely healed now?" She asks me confused. I smile. I don't know why but we both seem to do it. We lean in close. Our foreheads nearly touching and our faces millimetres apart.

"Magic." I whisper softly in her ear causing her to giggle. I have to admit I was fighting the urge to kiss her.

"Helia what happened seriously?" She asks still giggling a bit. Well I can't expect her to believe me but it was worth a shot. Besides when she finds out about magic and accepts it I can say I told her about it. I told her the truth after all.

"I'm being serious, I carried you upstairs to your room and laid you on your bed then I used my magic to heal you and you're all better." I explain with a smile knowing she wasn't going to believe it. She stared at me fascinated by the story she thinks I've made up. To be fair it does sound like something parents on Earth would tell their children. Like a fairytale. She then starts giggling lot causing me to laugh. I look down at her smiling face.

"Honestly Helia I really enjoyed talking to you." She admits. I smile getting up and helping Flora up as well.

"I enjoyed talking to you as well Flora." I reply. "We should head in though, it's getting very late and the others will probably be worrying about us." I add as I carefully turn her around as well as turning around myself so we're both facing the wall. We climb up and she gets up and over the wall before me.

"Okay." She agrees as she starts walking to the house. I catch up with her and follow her to the house.

"You're a fast climber." I tell her. She smiles a little.

"Thanks, your not too bad yourself." She replies nudging me playfully. I laugh. We go into the house hearing everyone arguing. I whistle loudly and they all shut up. All eyes are on us. Flora sighs looking down at her feet awkwardly.

"Lets just go to bed there are only six bedrooms so we'll be sharing two people in each bedroom." Bloom says breaking the silence.

"We've worked it out, Bloom and Sky, me and Brandon, Nabu and Aisha, Riven and Musa, Timmy and Tecna and Helia and Flora." Stella explains.

"Brandon sorry for this." Sky apologizes. We turn around to see Bloom ad Sky kissing. They do realize they've only just met. Well I had to fight the urge to kiss Flora so I suppose I can't really say anything.

"No it's fine." Brandon assures him before kissing Stella. Bloom and Stella blush bright red as the kissing ends. We all can't help but laugh before heading off in different directions to the bedrooms. I follow Flora to her room and I sit on the floor as she closes the door.

"Flora are you okay with this?" I ask her noticing there's only one bed and it's probably the same in the other rooms. She nods.

"I'm fine with it, are you?" She asks.

"Yeah it's just if you're not I can always sleep on the sofa or something." I assure her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Helia I said I was fine." She laughs. "I'm going to have a shower you can... make yourself comfortable." She tells me. She grabs some pyjamas out of one of her draws before leaving. After about ten minuets she returns. Her hair wet but brushed and she's wearing baby pink pyjama shorts with a baby pink pyjama top that's slightly too big for her. She smiles sitting down. "The bathroom is down there you can have a shower and get changed." She tells me pointing to where the bathroom is. I walk t the bathroom and have a quick shower before using my magic to change into pyjama bottoms and a pyjama shirt. I walk back into Flora's room closing the door behind me. She looks at me and laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask her playfully. She giggles a little motioning for me to sit next to her so I do. She's currently blow drying her wet hair. She turns to me as she finishes drying her hair and switches the blow dryer to full power. I shake my head laughing.

"I need to dry you're hair." She giggles obviously mused by the situation. I laugh switching the blow dryer off.

"I can dry my own hair with a towel." I tell her. She raises an eyebrow and hands me a towel for my hair which is dripping wet. I cover my head with the towel and pretend to be using the towel when I'm really using my magic. I don't know why I didn't do it in the bathroom. It must have slipped my mind. I take the towel off and my hair falls down completely dry. Her eyes widen in shock causing me to laugh.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Flora asks me surprised. I laugh. I grab the towel and do the same to her still damp laughs as her now dry hair falls down her back and into place. She quickly covers her mouth as she lets out a yawn. I can't help but smile.

"Who were those guys?" She suddenly asks me. I can see she's tired but I guess I have to answer that.

"The guy with red hair was Ogron kind of like their leader, Anagan was the guy with dark hair, the guy with blonde hair and the hat was Gantlos and the last guy with pink hair was Duman, they aren't nice people, they're really strange so it's best to avoid them if you see them." I explain. She nods yawning again.

"Why don't you go to sleep." I suggest. She lets out yet another small yawn as she nods. She craws into her bed, the side near the all and I get in next to her. She smiles resting her head on her chest surprising me. Suddenly she lifts her head up.

"I-I'm uh sorry." She apologizes stuttering a bit as she blushes bright red from embarrassment. I gently move her head back to the same position.

"It's okay Flora, just go to sleep." I tell her gently. I feel her relax a little as a slight smile appears on her face. I can't help but smile as well. I gently stroke her hair and I can tell it's making her sleepy but she doesn't say anything or tell me to stop. I feel her breathing steady. I look down to see her peacefully asleep. I pull the duvet over her a bit more. I can't help but wrap my arms around her waist. I let my eyes close as I drift off to sleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I fall asleep with my head on Helia's chest, he's gently stroking my hair. It as making me very tired but I liked it so I didn't say anything or tell him to stop.

I see those guys I saw in my garden again. The four of them. I was standing behind a tree, it was dead and I could feel it's pain. It was burnt as well. "Those stupid fairies, once we have the three of them we can destroy those three stupid Winx girls and their boyfriends, those stupid Specialists." Duman says. The other guys roll their eyes. Wait what does he mean fairies? Is he on drugs or something I mean seriously!?

"They'll probably destroy themselves trying to rescue those three pathetic girls." Anagan laughs and the others join in.

"They're no match for us." Orogon laughs.

"Wizards we have a guest." Gantlos tells them pointing to where I am. What the fuck! How could he possibly of spotted me!? Everything goes black.

"Flora! Flora!" I hear a voice say gently. I open my eyes to see Helia. It was him! He looks worried. Thank God it was only a dream... well a nightmare. I sit up instantly. He's the only one in here as well as me and we are still in my bedroom. At least everything is fine. I can feel tears forming in my eyes before they start running down my face and I know there's no chance of me stopping them.

"H-H-Helia." I stutter. He rubs my back gently comforting me.

"It's okay Flora it was just a nightmare." Helia assure me pulling me slightly closer to him. I can't help but nuzzle my head into his chest as the tears run down my face landing on his shirt. He's surprised at firs but then he wraps an arm around my whispering softly in my ear until I'm calm once again. I manage to stop the tears. I slowly lift my head up from Helia's chest.

"S-s-sorry." I apologize embarrassed. He smiles.

"No problem." He assure me. "Now are you going to tell my what happened in your nightmare?" He asks gently. I shake my head even more embarrassed.

"No it was stupid." I tell him. He dries my eyes for me.

"Trust me Flo I've heard much worse, besides I'm not going to judge." He assures me. I take deep breath and nod letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Those guys Orogon, Anagan, Gantlos and Duman." I start and I can already feel Helia tense up at the mention of their names. he nods wanting me to continue. "I was standing behind this tree, it was burnt and dead and I could feel what seemed to be it's pain, they were talking about getting three fairies and then destroying Musa, Tecna and Aisha, The Winx as well as you guys the Specialists." I explain, shivers running down my spine as I think back to it. Helia brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

"Don't worry Flora nothings going to happen." He assures me but I can't help but feel something will. I nod still unsure. Helia lifts my head up so I'mm looking him in the eyes. "Flora seriously don't worry nothing is going to happen, why don't we go to sleep." Helia says gently. I can't hep but nod. He lays down and so do I. I once again rest my head on his chest. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me a little closer. With one of his hands he gently strokes my hair. I can't help but smile and let my breathing steady and eyes close as I peacefully fall asleep. The last thing I see is Helia smile before closing his eyes to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I edited the song slightly just a few word so it fits in with the story if you're wondering why the lyrics are slightly different hope you enjoy, btw I appriciate you're reviews I do read ALL of them and I love reading hat you guys have to say :)**

 **Chapter 5  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning still in Helia's arms. My head resting on his chest. As he's still asleep I slide carefully out of his arms so I don't wake him up before heading to the living room. I see Musa with her laptop playing some music I think she wrote herself. I can't help but want to leave, get away from her as soon as possible purely because I don't really know her but i fight the urge and sit down. Musa looks surprised that I sat down but she doesn't say anything about it. "Sorry I wrote the music but I can't figure out the lyrics yet." She explains.

"Can I try something?" I ask her listening to the music. Surprised she nods and hands me a head set, she'll be able to hear the musc still but I'll justbe recording words with it that can always be deleted.

"Ready?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yeah." I reply. She starts the music and after waiting for a short while I start singing the lyrics that I come up with.

(Suicide not- Kyle Spratt)

 _Starring at my food but I can not eat it,_  
 _Laying in my bed but I am not sleeping,_  
 _Crying in my room and I keep it top secret,_  
 _Because people tell me they care but they do not mean it._  
 _I'm cut open, even thought I am not bleeding._  
 _My heart's broken, so Imma make it stop beating._  
 _Someone runs in the room and screams,_  
 _"She's not breathing!"_

 _I'm rushed to the hospital to have a Doc treat it,_  
 _But he cannot beat it, there`s no time at all,_  
 _Cause I just popped some pills with some Tylenol,_  
 _And 3 bottles of antidepressants, and Zam Booka,_  
 _40 ounces, got killed I didn't puke up anything._

 _There's no use in pumping my stomach,_  
 _Cause I'll just do it again,_  
 _I'm a lost cause so fuck it._

 _Everyone with grudges towards me,_  
 _Is gonna love this._  
 _The smiles on their faces when my death goes public._

 _Cause I'm killing myself,_  
 _Taking matters to my own hands ..._  
 _I can't picture myself as a grown woman..._  
 _I don't wanna grow up ..._  
 _I hate change and everything's just so ..._  
 _Rearranged._

 _My life is nothing but a disaster ..._  
 _And time keeps going by faster ..._  
 _But in a second all that shit wont matter ..._

 _Fuck this Imma kill myself._

 _I act happy._  
 _But I wanna die, I'm not gonna lie ..._  
 _Thoughts of suicide keep crossing ..._  
 _My mind on a regular basis ..._

 _Going crazy cause I'm going through bull shit ..._  
 _On a regular basis ..._

 _Look me in the face, I'm sick in my eyes..._  
 _Cause I'm sick in the mind ..._

 _I've been wishing to die ever since I was 9._  
 _This isn't a lie ..._  
 _I don't bitch just to whine_  
 _Or bullshit just to rhyme about it._

 _I don't cry just to spit,_  
 _Just to try to quilt trip ..._  
 _Cause I could give two shits about your pity..._

 _I ain't trying to get everyone to feel bad for me,_  
 _I'd rather dis everyone and make y'all mad at me ..._  
 _I ain't a happy person and I ain't that liked._  
 _Not even by myself._  
 _I know I ain't that nice..._

 _But people don't understand how much ..._  
 _I hate my life ..._  
 _Cause if they did they'd know how bad..._  
 _I want to take this knife and be ..._  
 _Killing myself,_  
 _Taking matters to my own hands._  
 _I can't picture myself as a grown woman._

 _I don't wanna grow up..._  
 _I hate change and everything's just so rearranged ..._

 _My life's nothing but a disaster,_  
 _And time keeps going by faster ..._  
 _But in a second all that shit wont matter,_  
 _Fuck this Imma kill myself ..._

 _I quit, I'm bailing, I'm done ..._  
 _I finally give up,_  
 _I'm sick of failing, I'm done trying to live up ..._  
 _To the expectations everyone has set for me .._  
 _And trying to explain to myself ..._  
 _Always questioning about my destination ..._  
 _Fuck my destiny ..._

 _No more relationships ..._  
 _My friends are all dead to me ..._  
 _My head is aching, and I don't have any energy ..._  
 _I'm patiently waiting for the day ..._  
 _That I can rest in peace ..._  
 _And this medication is the reason ..._  
 _That I don't get no sleep ..._  
 _It ain't worth taking,_  
 _So I just take some ecstasy._

 _Then hear my friends say,_  
 _"You're a retarded fuck up."_  
 _Maybe killing myself will_  
 _Make you retards shut up!_

 _Cause I only do it once in a while ..._  
 _At times when I forget how to fucking smile ..._  
 _I hate being belittled when y'all act like you're ..._  
 _Looking out for me ..._  
 _If you were looking out of me then ..._  
 _I wouldn't about to be ..._

 _Killing myself,_  
 _Taking matters to my own hands._  
 _I can't picture myself as a grown woman._  
 _I don't wanna grow up..._  
 _I hate change and everything's just so rearranged ..._  
 _My life's nothing but a disaster,_  
 _And time keeps going by faster ..._  
 _But in a second all that shit wont matter,_  
 _Fuck this Imma kill myself ..._

 _When the times comes ..._  
 _I`ll be crying then ..._  
 _I`ll have to get a hold of myself ..._

 _Call all my friends, and say goodbye to them ..._  
 _Then get high and then ..._  
 _Call up all my friends again and say goodbye again ..._  
 _And cry again ..._

 _Stop crying,_  
 _Smile..._  
 _Find a pen._  
 _Write down some last words..._  
 _Somebody will find them when ..._  
 _I`m in heaven ..._  
 _Looking down on them ..._

 _Or who knows ..._  
 _The way shit's been going maybe in Hell ..._  
 _Looking up on them ..._  
 _But either way I'm watching ..._  
 _I'm waiting their reaction ..._

 _Suddenly someone walks in ..._  
 _Wait they ain't laughing ..._  
 _They read it and start crying ..._  
 _They actually do care ..._  
 _I'm shocked, I can't believe they're ..._  
 _Sad that I ain't there ..._  
 _They miss me..._

 _Man what a horrible mistake I made ..._  
 _And i can't take it back ..._  
 _It's way to late ..._

 _If only I could relive my life ..._  
 _I'd re-make this song ..._  
 _Rewrite the hook and it would be like ..._

 _Life shit,_  
 _but I'm taking matters to my own hands._  
 _I can picture myself as a grown woman._  
 _I wanna grow up, and I can deal with change,_  
 _Even if everything gets rearranged._

 _Maybe my life's a disaster ..._  
 _and time keeps going by faster ..._  
 _But now I can see all that shit don't matter ..._

 _Fuck that Imma live my life!_

I sing. I look up at Musa once I've finished. I take the head set off and switch it off before placing it on the table. "Flora that was amazing, sad but amazing, do you have any other songs?" She asks obviously excited by my music. I nod. "Please sing me one!" She begs me giving me the puppy dog eyes. I giggle. She's good fun even though I've only just officially met her I think me and her are going to be good friends. I pick up my acoustic guitar ready to start playing.

"Okay but this one is new and I might be changing some of it." I warn her. She smiles.

(Perfect Two- Auburn)

 _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
 _You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
 _You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_  
 _You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

 _You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_  
 _You can be the tear that I'll_  
 _cry if we ever split_  
 _You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
 _Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

 _Don't know if I could ever be_  
 _Without you cause boy you complete me_  
 _And in time I know that we'll both see_  
 _That we're all we need_

 _Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
 _You're the straw to my berry_  
 _You're the smoke to my high (ow)_  
 _And you're the one I wanna marry_

 _Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
 _And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
 _You take the both of us (of us)_  
 _And we're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_  
 _We're the perfect two_  
 _Baby me and you_  
 _We're the perfect two_

 _You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
 _You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
 _You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
 _You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

 _You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
 _You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
 _You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
 _But I don't care as long as we're together_

 _Don't know if I could ever be_  
 _Without you cause boy you complete me_  
 _And in time I know that we'll both see_  
 _That we're all we need_

 _Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
 _You're the straw to my berry_  
 _You're the smoke to my high_  
 _And you're the one I wanna marry_

 _Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
 _And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
 _You take the both of us (of us)_  
 _And we're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_  
 _We're the perfect two_  
 _Baby me and you_  
 _We're the perfect two_

 _You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
 _And you know that I think about ya_  
 _And you know I can't live without ya_

 _I love the way that you smile_  
 _And maybe in just a while_  
 _I can see us walk down the aisle_

 _Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
 _You're the straw to my berry_  
 _You're the smoke to my high_  
 _And you're the one I wanna marry_

 _Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
 _And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
 _You take the both of us (of us)_  
 _And we're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two  
_ _We're the perfect two  
_ _Baby me and you  
_ _We're the perfect two (perfect two me and you)_

I sing. I stop playing the guitar and put it down as the song comes to an end. Musa starts clapping. "Flora you're really talented musically." Musa tells me. I smile blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Yeah you are." We hear Stella's voice add. Suddenly all of the Winx and Specialists come in as well as Stella and Bloom. All of them in pyjamas still so it isn't just me and Musa who aren't dressed.

"So Flora what were you doing before you, Stella and Bloom were together like with you're family?" Tecna asks out of the blue. Stella and Bloom have probably told them this. I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't know I can't remember." I admit but the one person who seems to hate me decides to say something.

"Really what's the first thing you can remember?" Riven asks.

"When I was five-" I start but I'm cut off.

"No you must remember something from when before you were five, everyone remembers at least something." Riven says cutting me off. He really has some nerve considering her doesn't even know me!

"I said I can't remember." I tell him through gritted teeth getting pissed.

"I think you'e lying is there something you are keeping from us?" Riven asks with a smug grin on his face. Everyone is glaring at him and trying to get him to shut up.

"I said I can't remember." I repeat myself once again through gritted teeth.

"And I said I think you're lying." He adds. I loose it. By now he's out of his seat and is walking towards where me and Musa sit. He looks at me waiting for my response.

"I'm not able to remember! Is that want you want to know!" I shout at him pushing him away before running upstairs to my room in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
(Helia's POV)**

I walk upstairs to find Flora with Aisha and Nabu. I gently push her bedroom door open to reveal her curled up on her bed with tears slowly running down her face. We slowly walk over to her and sit near her causing her to lift her head up. "Hey Flo you okay?" Aisha asks her softly. She looks up drying her eyes as she nods.

"Sorry for asking but what did you mean when you said you're not able to remember?" I can't help but ask her. She sighs.

"The first thing I remember was when I was five, I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't remember anything that had happened before they said something strong had hit my head so I wouldn't be able to remember anything that had previously happened." Flora explains sadly. Nabu places a hand on her shoulder. I know he's going to explain.

"Flora I don't know if you'll believe us but the truth is I'm your brother you fell off a cliff when you were five and we looked for you but when we couldn't find you everyone thought you were dead, I'm guessing those four guys had something to do with the whole incident." Nabu explains. Flora just stares at him in shock, probably thinking he's completely crazy! But we can't blame her she's lived her whole life without knowing. Suddenly they appear. The wizards of the black circle.

"It's about time you figured that out!" Anagan laughs.

"Aisha magic Winx Charmix!" Aisha says transforming into her fairy form. Flora gasps.

"And you're from a magic universe, they're dark wizards, you, Bloom and Stella are the fairies they're after." I quickly explain. A whole fight breaks out but it's only me, Aisha and Nabu against four of the most powerful wizards.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I need to face my fears. I need to help them. I look around. They're all on the floor, defeated and barely conscious. Ogron snaps his fingers and the unconscious Stella and Bloom appear tied up. I gasp but fear takes over me. I don't know why but I step forwards. "Don't hurt my friends." I snap at the wizards. Well that's what they're suppose to be anyway. Suddenly a silver badge thing appears with a pink gem on. Wait so what Helia said is true! Suddenly something hits me and I fall down.

"Stupid girl." I hear Gantlos chuckle.

"Oh Flora never underestimate the power of the wizards of the black circle." I hear Ogron laugh. That is the last thing I hear before I fade into darkness.

I wake up somewhere dark, like a cave. I feel so weak. Like the darkness is taking my strength. I see Bloom and Stella kneeling over me. "Thank God you're awake." Bloom says helping me sit up. Stella also looks weak as if the darkness is doing the same to her but not to Bloom.

"Good to see you're awake ladies." Duman says as the Wizards of the black circle walk over. In Anagan's hands are three crown type things. One is blue with flame patterns and a bright red glowing gem. The next is purple with sun patterns and a bright orange glowing gem. The last is green with floral patterns and a bright pink glowing gem.

"For Bloom, the princess of Domino and fairy of the dragon flame." Gantlos says putting the blue one on Bloom. It goes around her forehead with the gem staying in the centre of her forehead. The gem glows brighter as Bloom's blue eyes turn the same bright red as the gem and her face becomes expressionless.

"For Stella, the princess of Solaria and fairy of the sun, moon and stars." Ogron says putting the purple one on Stella. Again it goes around her forehead with the gem staying in the centre of her forehead. The gem seems to glow brighter. Stella's usual bright gold eyes turn bright orange to match the gem. Her face turns expressionless like Bloom's.

"Finally for Flora, the princess of Linphea and fairy of nature." Anagan says putting the green one on me. I can feel it wrap around my forehead and the gem rest on the centre of my forehead. I start to feel like I'm loosing control of my body but I fight it thought it's hard being so weak. I have to get through this though! I quickly loose control of my body and then my mind and then everything around me is darkness while I'm being controlled by something.

 **(Bloom's POV)**

I've lost control of my body but as I'm stronger then the others I still have control over my mind. The other two probably don't being as weak as they are right now but I can't control what I'm doing I can see what's happening though but I wish I couldn't. "Let's take their powers." Duman says impatiently. What!? No!

"No we should get them to attack the Winx and Specialists, after all they're not going to fight they're friends." Ogron tells them before turning to us. "Girls go and destroy the Winx and Specialists and then return here." Ogron orders. No I can't say yes. I have to fight!

"Yes masters." I hear me, Stella and Flora reply in a expressionless voice. Fuck! We then transform into fairies, Charmix fairies more specifically. I didn't know Flora has Charmix or that she was a fairy until a short while ago. We fly off. I've never flown before or transformed. It's a shame this is my first time while I'm being controlled.

"Look they're there!" Tecna yells pointing at us. Fuck no! We'll probably hurt them. We start creating our attacks.

"Be careful they're attacking us!" Sky warns as the all dodge our attacks.

"Magic Winx Charmix!" Aisha, Musa and Tecna yell as they transform.

"They're being controlled!" Musa yells.

"By what?" Nabu asks.

"Probably by the things around their foreheads!" Timmy yells. yes! Maybe they can stop it! Free me, Stella and Flora.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

Me, Musa and Tecna fly up to be level with Flora, Bloom and Stella. "Try destroying the things!" Helia suggests. Yes maybe that'll work. I use my magic on Flora's, Musa uses her magic on Stella's and Tecna uses her magic on Bloom's but it doesn't work on any of them.

"What about convergence." I suggest. The other two nod. "Let's start with Bloom, then Stella and then Flora." I say. They nod as we aim our magic at Bloom.

"Magic Winx convergence." We all say. The red gem smashes into tiny pieces and the blue bit disappears. I smile appears on her face as her red eyes return to the normal blue colour. She suddenly falls from the sky not knowing how to fly but then she manages to get the hang of it and land safely on the ground before changing back into her normal form. We do the same to Stella how has the same reaction to Bloom but eventually gets to the ground safely. We finally do it to Flora. She falls straight from the sky unconscious. She changes into her normal form as the gem shatters. She opens her eyes as she starts to fall.

"Flora!" Nabu yells scared for his sister. Me, Musa and Tecna fly down trying to catch up to her. Suddenly she stops falling. We look to see Helia on his wind rider with Flora in his arms. We safely fly to the ground and change into our normal form. Helia's already landed on the ground with Flora. He stands up and helps her up. She's shaking a bit but magic is so new to her she's probably still finding it hard to come to terms with everything. Brandon and Sky walk over to Stella and Bloom after talking to each other.

"Bloom will you be my girlfriend?" Sky suddenly asks her. She gasps and nods wrapping her arms around his neck as they kiss. Bloom looks at Brandon and he nods.

"Now Stella will you be my girlfriend?" Brandon asks Stella causing me to laugh a little. Stella squeals and jumps into his arms as they kiss. She pulls away and nods. She then looks at Sky who nods. I turn to Nabu.

"I think you need to give Helia permission now." I joke quietly causing him to laugh. He shakes his head. "I know the like each other, you know they like each other don't deny it." I tell him quietly causing him to smirk.

"I know I just don't think now would be the right time for him to do it." Nabu replies motioning to Flora who's shaking a lot. I nod.

"I see your point but you have to remember to do it, I mean they would be a really cute couple." I tell him with a grin. He laughs wrapping an arm around me.

"Well I think we should go to our place this time." Tecna says playfully.

"We only have nine rooms so we'll have to sleep with our boyfriends or in Flora's case soon to be boyfriends." Musa adds with a grin but Flora doesn't pay attention, I doubt Flora even heard her. I sigh and so does Nabu. Nabu teleports us all to our place.

"It's late we should all probably go to bed." Sky says as we get back. he takes Bloom's hand in his and walks off to his room. We all kind of do the same to our boyfriend/girlfriend and head to he guys' rooms. I sigh as I sit on Nabu's bed.

"Aisha what's wrong?" Nabu asks me crawling on the bed next to me. I sigh turning to face him.

"The wizards of the black circle are going to come back to get Bloom, Stella and Flora but next time it'll be worse." I explain with a frown. He uses his magic to change us both into our pyjamas. He smirks kneeling over me. He slowly leans down and kisses me passionately. I giggle and blush as we pull away causing him to laugh as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"We'll be ready and we'll win, we always win, you know that." He whispers in my ear before placing kisses all down the side of my face. I push him away in a playful way causing him to give me a playful pout. "Aisha!" He whines moving closer to me. I give him a quick kiss on the lips causing him to smile.

"Nabu maybe another time I'm tired." I tell him crawling into his bed. He sighs.

"Fine." He gives in but when I look at him there's a playful smirk on his face. He crawls in his bed next to me and pulls the duvet over us both. He wraps his arms firmly around my waist keeping me close to him. He gives me a peck on the lips before pulling away and smiling. "Goodnight Aisha." He whispers gently in my ear causing a small smile to appear on my face.

"Goodnight Nabu." I whisper back getting comfortable in his arms which is quite easy. I rest my head on the pillow but I find myself in an awkward position.

"Better?" Nabu asks amused as he moves my head from the pillow to a more comfortable position, resting on his chest.

"Much." I reply as I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

 **A/N I've been trying to post at least one chapter every day but I don't think I can do that any more as I'm staying up really late to do so and with homework and stuff it's hard, I'll still be posting as much as I can but just probably not as much as I am currently. I hope you understand! I know this part wasn't overly exciting but I think I might do something exciting in the next part but I'm not sure guess you'll have to find out :) Btw thank you all of you for your reviews I really appreciate all of them and the story suggestions I've had in the reviews I read all my reviews not just for this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
(Flora's POV)**

Me and Helia are the only two left as all the others go off to the guys' rooms with their boyfriend/girlfriend. I feel Helia take my hand gently in his. I look up at him surprised and he laughs a little. I can't help but smile. "Come on Flora my room is this way." Helia tells me as we're going to be sharing his room and bed! Well it's not like we haven't shared a bed or bedroom before so it should be fine. Well hopefully. I follow Helia to his room. His room doesn't have much in but it doesn't really matter. I sit on his bed and look up at him causing us both to laugh a little.

"Today was well... strange." I say starting a conversation. I shiver at the memory of today. I should of tried to talk about something else. Helia sits next to me and carefully brushes my hair out of my face causing me to blush a bit. Damn it! Why do I blush so easily. Helia smiles.

"You look exhausted why don't we go to bed." He suggests. I nod and smile a bit. "it might be best if you don't think about today." He adds quietly. I nod not wanting to think about the events that happened today anyway.

"Helia where's the bathroom?" I ask him.

"Why?" He asks with a small smile causing me to laugh. I playfully hit him, not hard just gently.

"To get changed." I reply in a duh voice. He laughs and closes the door. He snaps his fingers and gold magic swirls around the both of us. When it goes away we're both in our pyjamas. I gasp looking down in shock. I hear Helia laughing.

"I just used my magic, when you get the hang of magic you'll be able to do all sorts as well as that, I could teach you how to do that if you want." Helia offers. I look up at him now that he's stopped laughing at my reaction. I smile and nod walking over to him.

"I'd like that a lot." I reply in a whisper. He smiles before walking over to the door and switching off the lights. I hear footsteps coming my way. Arms wrap round me as I'm lifted up. I giggle quietly knowing it's Helia. "Helia what are you doing?" I ask him in a whisper. I hear him laugh quietly and I can feel his warm breathe on my neck.

"I'm just going to bed." He replies. Suddenly he lays me down on his bed near the wall so I don't fall out. He lays down next to me and pulls the duvet over us. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him causing me to giggle and blush. That's when I hear a quiet growling noise from the other side of the room. I tense up. I can't help but move a bit closer to Helia. "Flora it's okay I'll see what it is." Helia assures me.

"No." I manage to say. I feel him take one of my hands in his. He uses his magic to turn the lights on. In the corner of the room is a baby wolf. (No clue what their called I think it's something like pup) It has light grey fur with dark blue eyes. It's really small and I can tell it's a male. "How did he get in?" I ask Helia confused. Helia shrugs.

"I don't know but I've used my magic and I can confirm that's a real wolf, I managed to make contact with it for a second it's parents are dead and it ran here to hide." Helia explains. I feel sorry for the little wolf. I know what it's like t grow up without parents, without a family and be all on you're own. I did. I was on my own until I found Bloom and Stella, or they found me. This baby wolf isn't going to go through that though. I slowly get to my feet. I walk over to the small wolf and kneel down in front of it.

"It's okay little one." I assure it, my voice soft as I gently stroke it's head. It takes me by surprise by jumping on my and continuously licking my face like a puppy would, well to be fair dogs are very similar to wolves.

"Flora that's a wolf not a dog." Helia laughs causing me to giggle as I fall backwards because of the small wolf jumping on me once more.

"Are you sure?" I ask giggling as the wolf continues to lick my face. Helia gets up and kneels down next to me. He helps me sit up and we both start laughing as we stroke the wolf gently. He brushes another strand of my hair out of my face.

"Yeah I'm sure." He laughs causing me to giggle a bit. That's when the baby wolf howls happily. I look at Helia panicking. We hear footsteps running towards this bedroom. "Calm down Flora it's only the others." Helia assures me.

"Yeah I know and how are they going to react when they see a wolf with us?" I ask him worried for the small wolf laying happily on me as I stroke it's head. Helia sighs looking slightly worried as he sees my point. The door swings open to reveal all the others. They gasp seeing the wolf but then Riven comes forwards. Shit! He starts to walk towards me when Nabu stops him. I can't help but sigh in relief.

"Flora are you an idiot that's a wolf!" Riven snaps. I roll my eyes.

"I know." I reply in a duh voice. Nabu starts laughing as well as me, Helia, Bloom and Stella.

"Why are you all laughing?" Musa asks clearly confused. I giggle.

"Well Flora defiantly knows it's a wolf trust me it isn't the first dangerous animal she's had." Bloom explains laughing. I laugh again and look down smiling.

"Oh yeah and Riven you don't want to try anything." Stella warns him but he just rolls his eyes. Just because he's much bigger then me doesn't mean he can take advantage of me and push me around all the time. He pushes past Nabu and picks up the wolf by it's fur obviously hurting it. He akes out his sord probably preparing to kill it. How dare he!

"Stop it you're hurting him!" I snap at Riven quickly taking the small wolf from him. I stroke the wolf's head before handing him to Helia.

"That mut is going to get someone hurt." Riven snaps back taking a step towards me thinking I won't do anything just because I'm smaller, younger and weaker then him but he is so wrong. I may be weak but trust me if you piss me off you're going to wish you didn't. I take a step towards him surprising everyone other then myself. I glare at him and if looks could kill he'd of died a thousand times because of me.

"How dare you say that Riven!" I growl. The ground starts shaking violently as the wind howls viciously blowing in leaves and twigs through the windows. Vines rise up from the floor and wrap around Riven! It's out of my control! At least I think it's me but I don't know how I'm doing it if it is me. Riven's sword slides across the floor as he drops it. The vines continue wrapping around him and pull him down to the floor.

"Nabu can you please control you're short tempered sister?" Riven asks making Nabu pissed.

"Riven you're the one that's short tempered, you tried to kill a innocent creature." Musa argues surprising him. Well surprising everyone honestly. Honestly he deserves it though and even though I've only known the Winx and Specialists for a short time I can see that Riven has a short temper but I seem to get on fine with all the others but him, not so much.

"Riven never talk about her like that again." Nabu growls getting protective. I feel a hand on each of my shoulders causing me to jump. I turn around to see Helia watching me. He lets go of my shoulders as I turn around to look at Helia.

"Flora I know you don't know how to stop it but first before trying you need to calm down." Helia tells me quietly so only we can hear. I nod taking a few deep breaths. I continue to do this, calming myself down. The little wolf jumps on me causing me to smile and helping me to calm down. First the ground stops shaking as I start to calm myself. Then the wind stops howling letting the twigs and leaves fall to the ground. I finally manage to calm myself enough to let the vines release him. I sit down on the floor playing with the baby wolf feeling weak from having just done that.

"You know what let's just go back now with them, our mission was to find them before the wizards and bring them back not play best friends for weeks before going." Riven growls getting to his feet. Wait what!? I stare in shock taking in what he just said. Bloom and Stella move over to me having heard what he said. So this whole thing was a lie! The reason I'm so shy is because of people doing stuff like this to me. The worst thing is I was actually falling for Helia and wanting me and him to be more then friends but it turns out we aren't even friends after all!

"What does he mean by your mission?" Bloom asks. Sky opens his mouth to answer but stops when Stella has to add in.

"And what does he mean by PLAY best friends?" Stella asks.

"Well originally this was a mission but then we found out about their connections to you and we actually became friends and-" Timmy starts but I just can't handle this any more. Are they our friends or were they just pretending? I don't want to find out any more I've had enough people leaving me I don't need any more.

"Don't bother explaining I'm going home, Bloom, Stella come if you want or stay but either way I'm still going back." I say walking out the room with the wolf. I hear Bloom's and Stella's footsteps behind me. We walk outside.

"I'll teleport us back." Stella says. In a flash we disappear only to reappear outside our house where I unlock the door and we all alk in before I quickly lock it from the inside so even if the others do follow us here they can't get in.

"Well goodnight I guess." I tell them heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight." Bloom and Stella reply as we all walk upstairs and go off to our rooms, each of us shutting our doors behind us. I sit on the bed still holding the baby wolf. I've decided that I'm going to keep him until he's big enough and strong enough to look after himself.

"You're not going to leave me boy are you?" I ask him gently as I stroke his head. I can't help but let tears slowly run down my face and fall down, splashing onto his small head. He nuzzles his head into my stomach and I can't help but smile at him. He's so cute. "I think I'll name you Ulva." I announce stroking him. He licks my face causing me to giggle as I carefully wipe away my tears. I guess he likes that name. "Goodnight Ulva." I say softly climbing into my bed and letting him curl up in a ball next to me like a cat would. I fall asleep with tears streaming down my face. Why? I ask myself as the last tear splashes onto my pillow before I drift off to sleep.

 **A/N Sorry it took a while but was it worth the wait?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Just saying quickly illnesses in my stories aren't going to have everything how it should be after all these are just stories.**

 **Chapter 8  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up and the first thing I see is Bloom. She's standing over me. Then my eyes shift to Stella who's standing next to her. I sit up letting myself wake up properly. "Flo don't you think we were a bit harsh on them after all Brandon, Sky and Nabu are related to us?" Bloom asks starting to regret what we did last night and what we said. I shake my head.

"We're all eighteen now, I've been here for thirteen years and you two have been here for twelve years, don't you think if they were looking for us they would of found us before now it's not like we've been able to go anywhere." I point out as Ulva jumps on me. I smile a little as I start stroking his head gently. Bloom and Stella gasp as they take in what I just said. I've had enough of people messing around with my emotions and it's not going to happen again.

"Flora you're mad we get it but you don't know if that's true, this is hard for Nabu as well he thought you were dead." Stella points out. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yeah it was really hard for him growing up where he was born, with friends, a family and thinking his sister is dead while I grew up not knowing who I am, alone, being bullied, constantly wondering where I was from and thinking I didn't ave a family, yeah he got the worse side." I reply getting upset.

"Flo you had us." Bloom says her tone softening as she places a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head.

"You two had each other since you were both six but I only found you two when I was ten I had to go five years without anyone at all." I reply. I get to my feet and quickly make my bed. "I'll be in the garden." I tell them before they can reply to what I said before. I quickly walk downstairs and into the garden with Ulva following at my ankles. At least I know he's not going to leave me. I stay out for hours planting, watering and caring for all of my plants. I then feed Ulva some fruit before gong inside.

"Flo you okay?" Stella asks as I was out there for several hours. I nod.

"Can you take care of Ulva for a while, a few hours I need to go out and I can't bring him with me?" I ask them hoping they'd say yes. They both look unsure, very unsure.

"Umm Flora we don't know how to loo after a wolf." Bloom points out. I shake my head with a small half smile.

"He drinks water, he eats fruit, he likes it when you stroke his head he's more like a dog." I explain but they both still look unsure.

"Flora sorry but he's not used to us isn't there someone else he's used to?" Stella asks. I look at my watch. Shit I really need to go!

"There's Helia but I don't have time to take Ulva to him so he's going to have to come here or one of you are going to have to take Ulva to him." I tell them truthfully. They nod. I really hope they can sort it out and not as too many questions. I've been keeping this a secret for a while now.

"Just go Flo we'll sort it." Bloom assures me.

"Thank you both so much." I thanks them quickly hugging the two of them. "I'll be as fast as I can boy." I whisper to Ulva as I give his head a stroke. I quickly go out and run down the streets until I reach the hospital. I run in and to where I should be getting there just in time. I go in and my treatment starts. I hate chemotherapy! If you don't know that's the treatment I'm having currently. I have lung cancer. The doctor said he thinks I have a chance as they caught it early but not how much of a chance At least I know I don't have to worry as I still have a chance. After me chemotherapy I leave. I guess I'll walk back through the forest it always seems to relax me. I groans as I stop walking and drop to the floor feeling dizzy and sick. I start to throw up. My phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I ask as I press the answer button. I throw up again.

"Flora it's me, Nabu are you okay you don't sound to good?" Nabu asks.

"No I'm not good and I need help." I reply.

"Flora where are you?" Nabu asks. I throw up again. I feel something jump on me and I look to ass Ulva. Oh God if he's here that means someone is with him.

"It doesn't matter Nabu someone is here now." I reply as I hang up the phone. I continue to throw up.

"Hey boy have you found?" I hear Helia ask obviously talking to Ulva. I hear his footsteps running over. "Oh God Flora are you okay?" Helia asks me. He kneels down next to me and takes of the black hoodie he had on. He carefully pulls my shivering arms through it before picking me up bridal style. Helia teleports us to his house with Ulva. He puts me down and helps me in where I see Nabu and Aisha sitting nervously in the living room.

"Oh Flora what happened?" Nabu asks worried. I feel like I'm going to puke again.

"Where's the toilet?" I ask them quickly. Aisha points to the door behind me. I quickly push the door open and vomit in the toilet waiting for the feeling to pass before getting up. I get to my feet, flush the toilet and wash my hands. I walk back in to see the other three staring at me with worry and concern showing.

"Flora are you okay?" Nabu asks worried about me as I'm his little sister. Tears form in my eyes before they start to slowly run down my face. The tears get faster until I'm crying so much that I have to sit down. "Flora that doesn't seem like nothing, let's take you to the hospital or the doctors and we can find out what's wrong with you." Nabu says wrapping an arm around me. Aisha sits down the other side of me while Helia sits down opposite me while Ulva sits by him. I shake my head.

"I know what's wrong with me." I cry. "I was on my way back from the hospital when I started vomiting it's a side effect of my treatment, then you called and I needed help but then Helia found me." I explain as I start wiping away my many tears. Aisha places a hand on my shoulder as I calm myself down.

"Flora you can tell us what's wrong with you what did the hospital says?" Aisha asks me concerned about me. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down completely before answering.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before but I have lung cancer." I answer looking down sadly. My hands trembling as tears start to run down my face once more. I feel Nabu pull me a bit closer to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay Flora do you know if they're likely to be able to cure it?" He asks. I shrug.

"The doctor said there's a chance they can cure it as they caught it early but not how much of a chance." I reply. I look down at my shaking hands.

"Flora why don't you go and rest?" Helia suggest. I nod slowly. I get to my feet and so does Aisha, We walk to the doorway and wait for the boys who are talking. They're both smiling a lot during their conversation. I wonder what they're talking about... Me and Aisha start to talk to each other while we wait for them. Ulva sitting patiently by my feet. Finally they walk over to us and we all go upstairs. Aisha and Nabu go to Nabu's room to do God knows what and honestly I don't actually want to know. Helia and I go to Helia's room with Ulva. I sit on the bed. I hear him laugh.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night." I apologize. He sits next to me.

"It's fine." Helia assures me. He uses his magic to change me into a baby pink nightgown. Ulva curls up in a dog bed that Helia's put in the corner of his room. I giggle watching the baby wolf acting like a puppy as Ulva falls asleep. Helia carefully slides me under the covers before switching the light off. He then returns to his place on the bed next to me. I can't help but smile. "Flora?" Helia asks nervously.

"Yeah." I reply.

"I know we didn't meet long ago and everything but I really like you and..." Helia starts before stopping as he tries to find the right words. I can't help myself any longer. I lean in and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. I pull away blushing like mad. "Flora will you be my girlfriend?" Helia suddenly asks. I look at him in shock before smiling. He opens his mouth to say something else but I beat him to it.

"I'd love to." I tell him. He smiles and wraps his arms firmly around my waist bringing me close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he leans down so our foreheads are touching.

"I love you my flower." He whispers before kissing my lips softly. I don't hesitate with returning the kiss. I blush as we pull away.

"I love you too Helia." I whisper moving my arms from around his neck to resting on his chest. I gasp. "Helia should you really be kissing me when I'm ill what if you get ill?" I ask getting worried about him. H smiles leaning down and placing one soft kiss on my forehead.

"I don't care my flower, I love you and nothing will stop me from kissing you unless it's you that doesn't want me to or it's going to hurt you." Helia whispers softly in my ear. I sigh knowing what he said is true. He's going to put me before himself. I rest my head on his chest. He starts to stroke my hair gently just making me want to close my eyes more and more and fall asleep. I just feel so tired and him stroking my hair just makes me sleepy. I let out a small yawn.

"Go to sleep my flower." Helia tells me gently as he continues stroking my hair. I nod letting out another small yawn.

"Okay Helia." I reply quietly nuzzling my head into his chest. I hear him laugh a little. I rest my hands and arms on his chest and close my eyes letting myself drift off to sleep in his arms feeling happy, warm and safe.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I watch her fall asleep in my arms. She's so peaceful. Her breathing is steady, her head is nuzzled into my chest, her body is cuddling up to mine and her arms rest on my chest. Everything is perfect. Just completely perfect. Well that's until the door bursts open to reveal...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
(Helia's POV)**

Well that's until the door bursts open to reveal Stella, Nabu, Brandon, Sky, Bloom and Aisha. They run in closing the door making a loud thud causing Ulva to wake up. I sit up carefully so I don't wake Flora up. "What's wrong? What's happened?" I ask worried. Nabu is the first one to answer.

"The wizards of the black circle are here, the others are fighting them. We're here to keep Flora safe as well as Stella and Bloom as their the ones they want so if they get past the others we can fight." Nabu explains. I quickly use my magic to change Flora into normal clothes just in case. I then get up and stand ready to fight. Bloom and Stella sit next to Flora as they don't know how to use their powers properly. The door swings open and hits against the wall creating a loud bang. Ulva starts growling as we see the wizards. Ogron laughs and kicks him.

"Stupid thing." Duman laughs. Ulva gets knocked back and curls up in his bed in fear. We fight them. A huge battle forming between us and the wizards to keep the girls safe, to keep the magic universe safe. To keep everything safe really. But the worst thing happens. The wizards, they win. Me, Nabu, Sky, Brandon and Aisha lay on the floor barely conscious. I hear Flora groan weakly as she wakes up. She gasps in horror seeing the current situation. Stella and Bloom move closer to Flora.

"Nice to see you again ladies." Gantlos laughs and then in a flash the four wizards disappeared along with the girls. My world then goes black.

 **(Flora's POV)**

Oh My God! This can't be happening right now! We're all forced to stand in a line. "Now the weakest of you will go there and the strongest there." Ogron orders. I start to make my way to the place fore the weakest, Stella the middle and Bloom the strongest when Ogron stops us by pulling our hair.

"Flora you are the strongest, Bloom the second and Stella the third." Anagan snaps. I g to where I should for the strongest, Stella the weakest and Bloom the middle despite all of us knowing I'm by far the weakest one of us. I stand there waiting like the others. Duman goes over to Stella, Gantlos goes over to Bloom and Anagan and Ogron come over to me. They chain Stella's arms to the wall, Bloom's arms and her right leg to the wall and both of my leg and both of my arms to the wall. They put a cuff tightly around one of our wrists that stops us all from using our magic in anyway at all.

"They won't last long." Duman laughs. I'm getting more and more nervous. What are they going to do to us? Are we going to survive? Will we get out of here? How long will we be here for? What do they have planned? All of these questions swirl in my brain making me dizzy. They do a few spells sending them towards us.

"We'll stop if you agree to hand over your powers." Gantlos tells us. So that's what they want. We have to allow them to take our powers for it to happen.

"Never!" I growl. They smirk.

"Well little Flora if you don't hand them over before tomorrow we'll have a surprise for you then." Ogron laughs as the other wizards smirk evilly at each other before laughing. After one more spell on us each they leave.

"Flora for your sake we need to give them our powers." Stella tells me. I shake my head.

"They are desperate for our powers for some reason, imagine what they're planning on doing with them once they have them. They don't scare me! Nothing they do will change my mind." I explain but on the inside I'm not scared. I'm petrified. But for everyone's sake I can't let them win. It would be a terrible mistake and one that I know I'd deeply regret. We spend the whole day and night talking to each other. We come to a conclusion that we won't be giving them our powers.

 **-Next Morning-**

I watch as Stella and Bloom wake up. I decided not to sleep. They slept with their heads hanging down and honestly it didn't look very comfortable besides I wanted to make sure the wizards didn't come back and try to do anything. They didn't come back, not even once. The door swings open to reveal the wizards. "I take t you're ready to hand over your powers?" Ogron asks with an evil smirk spread across his face. I shake my head.

"I told you before so I'll tell you again, never." I reply glaring at him. They all start laughing. Wait why are they laughing? Something bad is going to happen isn't it? Bloom and Stella also look unsure. They untie me and let me fall weakly to the ground.

"We told you if you said no that Flora here would get a surprise." Anagan laughs as I'm dragged into the next room. They throw me on the floor. I struggle trying to get to my feet but I feel too weak from yesterday when they were continuously hitting us with all these different spells.

Remember flower girl we warned you." Duman chuckles. I cry out in pain multiple times as they kick me and I can't do anything to defend myself. I only just manage to move out the way as Gantlos tries to kiss me. That was close. I wouldn't want that bastard kissing me. Actually I don't want anyone other then Helia kissing me. Ogron pulls my jacket off me. Tears cover my face completely as they strip me down. Obviously I move and struggle trying to get free but they'd just rip my clothes off me. I'm now completely nude. Ogron starts to unbutton his trousers when the door is kicked open. I see Helia there. Seeing what they're doing I can tell he's pissed. He uses his magic to change me back into clothes. Seizing my chance I manage to move away. I curl up in the corner. I hear Sky, Stella, Brandon and Bloom in the other room along with everyone else.

"Bloom, Stella stay here with Timmy and Tecna while we go and help Helia and Flora." I hear Sky tell them before he runs in with everyone apart from Timmy, Tecna, Stella and Bloom. Aisha crouches down next to me in the corner while the others start to fight the wizards.

"Musa Magic Winx Charmix!" Musa says as she transforms. She joins the guys and starts fighting. I don't know how they did it. Maybe it was the anger they felt for what the wizards had done but they won. The Wizards Of The Black Circle were defeated and Nabu sent them into oblivion. I keep my head down as I cry quietly, tears completely covering my face. I'm so ashamed of myself. I wonder what Helia thinks of me now.

"Flora are you okay?" Nabu asks me as everyone crowds around me including Stella, Bloom, Timmy and Tecna who came in from the other room. I don't reply. I don't even look up at them. More tears run down my face.

"Guys can you just give me a moment alone with her?" Helia asks. I hear them walking away mumbling yes. I risk opening one eye slightly and I see that the only people in the room are me and Helia. I close my eye again and turn so my head is facing the other way. Helia gently kisses my forehead. "It's okay my flower, you're safe now." He assures me quietly. Wait is he mad at me or not? I can't help but open my eyes and look up at him. I look at his surprised face but then he smiles, a warm gentle smile that I've always loved so much. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around me, carefully pulling my weak arms through it. He buttons it up.

"Y-you don't hate... hate me?" I ask him as tears continue to run down my face. He looks at me shocked and worried.

"Flora why on Earth would I hate you?" He asks as he gently wipes away the tears. I start crying even more.

"Be-because of what w-was going to hap-happen w-wi-with me and the W-Wizards." I cry quietly. He looks at me still shocked and worried. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I let my head rest on his chest.

"My flower that's not you're fault at all you couldn't do anything. Had they tried that before?" Helia asks me. I shake my head. "So that was their first time trying that?" He asks. I nod. I nuzzle my head into his chest letting more tears run down my face. "You okay?" Helia asks as he strokes my hair gently.

"I-I've been be-better." I reply stuttering. Helia continues stroking my hair as I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him pick me up as I let my head fall from his shoulder to his chest. I feel my eyes close as I become tired. I quickly fall asleep in his arms.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Flora quickly falls asleep in my arms after I pick her up. I look down at the sleeping girl and smile. I walk into the room with the others in. "Is she okay?" Aisha asks me seeing Flora in my arms with my jacket on her. I nod looking down at her.

"Just shaken up from what happened with the Wizards." I answer.

"Come on lets just get going already!" Riven whines earning a glare from Musa. Everyone else sighs.

"This is the first and probably the last time I'm going to agree with Riven, no offence Riven." Timmy says causing us all to laugh a little. Riven rolls his eyes probably slightly pissed. Nabu uses his magic to teleport us back to our house. I take Flora to my room and lay her down in my bed like she was before the Wizards came. I don't bother changing her into pyjamas with my magic I don't think I have enough to. I then go into the bathroom next to my room and run her a bath. When I walk back into my room Flora is awake looking down at what she's wearing. I sigh.

"Come here my flower." I tell her gently. She looks up at me in confusion.

"Why?" She asks confused as she gets to her feet but as soon as she's up she starts to fall. I wrap my arms around my waist catching her. I pick her up and carry her to the bathroom sitting her down on the toilet seat. I close and lock the door. I look at Flora and I can tell she's worried.

"It's okay my flower, I know this is probably the last thing you want to happen after that but you're so messy from that and I'd use my magic but like the others I used all my magic fighting the Wizards and you an barely stand." I say with a small sigh at the end. I help her take my jacket off. She looks away from me blushing bright red from embarrassment. I wrap my arms around her and give her a quick peck on the lips causing her to blush even more.

"Helia..." She starts after I take her shirt off. I start to help her get her skirt off. She looks away blushing bright red. I pull her close to me.

"You're beautiful my flower,." I whisper gently in her ear.

 **A/N I wrote half of it on Monday nearly finished it yesterday but I also had a triathlon in London yesterday bu I wanted to complete the part so for me it's currently Wednesday and 1:11 am XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT:**

 **A/N First a guest left something in the review saying 'write something with Musa and riven' (More or less that anyway) not trying to be mean or rude to them or anything but I think I'll be sticking with Flora and Helia for a while as they are my favourite couple and I have a lot of ideas for fanfictions with them. If a lot of you want me to write about other couples just leave which couple and I'll write one while I'm writing another story so I might be doing two stories at a time but if I do that I'll be updating both. Plus with the thing about Flora being stronger then Bloom that'll be explained later in the fanfiction and yes Bloom has the power of the dragon flame, Flora is supposed to be the second most powerful fairy anyway so it's not that that's out the way time for the next chapter :)**

 **Chapter 10  
(Flora's POV)**

Helia gets me undressed until I'm completely naked. I look away blushing bright red from embarrassment completely ashamed of myself. He helps me in the bath and I just look down awkwardly completely embarrassed. Helia brushes my fringe out of my face. I feel my self tense up because of the current situation. "Flora it's okay it's just me here." Helia assures me after seeing me tense up. I nod a little with a small sigh. I quickly get washed and get out with Helia's help just making me even more embarrassed. He wraps a towel around me as he keeps an arm around my waist supporting me.

"Thanks." I thank him looking at the ground like it's the most interesting thing ever. He kisses my forehead gently before lifting my head up so I'm looking up at him. I feel a few tears run down my face thinking about what happened earlier on. He carefully wipes away my tears before wrapping both his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him, letting me bury my wet head in his chest. He gently rubs my back until I've stopped crying.

"That's better, now where's that gorgeous smile?" Helia asks me with a warm smile causing me to blush as I let a small smile appear on my face. After drying off I get changed into pink pyjama bottoms with a white pyjama top that has pink rose patterns on. Helia smiles and quickly picks me up causing me to giggle as he carries me back to his room. He lays me on his bed and lays next to me wrapping an arm around my waist. "Why don't you go to sleep." Helia suggests giving me a quick kiss causing me to blush. I look at Ulva sleeping in his bed before turning back to Helia.

"Is it late already?" I ask him confused. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No it's still the morning but you look exhausted." Helia replies pulling me a bit close. He then pulls the duvet over me but he gets on top of it although he remains laying next to me. I shake my head looking up at him slightly scared. "Why not?" Helia asks me. His voice gentle but I can see he's concerned. I rest my head on his chest as I breathe in his relaxing scent.

"If I got to sleep I might see what happened again and I don't want that." I explain feeling tears start to form just because of the thought. Helia quickly wipes them away before they even have a chance to run down my face. He kisses my forehead softly before lifting my head up so I'm looking him up at him.

"I've rested my powers up enough now to use my magic, I could use my magic to send you to sleep that way you won't have any nightmares especially about that." Helia assures me. I trust him but what if I do still have nightmares. Especially about that. I snap out of my thoughts feeling Helia's arms wrap firmly around my waist. I look up at him. "Do you want me to?" He asks. I stare at him for a few moments.

"Are you sure I won't have any nightmares?" I finally ask him still felling a little unsure.

"Positive." He answers. I nod.

"Yes please then." I tell him. He smiles pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest feeling comfortable, warm and most of all safe. The most important feeling for me at the moment. He places his hand gently on my head as gold magic runs from his hand making me feel sleepy.

"Goodnight my flower, sweet dreams." Helia whispers kissing my forehead once again. My eyelids grow heavier and heavier until my eyes shut. My body starts to relax as I willing let myself drift off into a world of wonders.

 _I get to my feet looking around at my surroundings. I'm outside a descent sized house. Next to me is this tall man. He has my tan skin, violet eyes and long brown hair like Nabu's. He's really tall. Or maybe I'm really small. I look down at myself. I'm wearing a pink dress with jade green flowers on and a jade green belt around the wait with jade green flats. I look like I'm four years old. "Flora why don't we go on a walk." The man suggests. Wait how does he know me?_

 _"Okay daddy." I hear myself reply but it's not me talking. Well it is but I didn't choose to do it! he laughs putting me on his shoulders._

 _"Where do you want to go?" He asks me with a grin. I hear myself giggle. Why can't I control what I'm doing?_

 _"Flower forest." I giggle. I hear the man laugh._

 _"Off we go then." He laughs as he uses a magic staff and teleports us into this forest._

 _The trees are so tall and really healthy. Blossom falls from some of the trees. There's blossom growing on some of them, fruit on others, flowers on others and then there's some with just leafs. There are vines that seem to have a mind of their own moving around as they please. Flowers and bushes of all types cover the ground so all you can see is plants. Bright and colourful. I've never heard of or seen over half of them before. Not that I can remember anyway. There are all sorts of stunning animals around. Everywhere is filled with life. There's peacocks, foxes, deer, rabbits, birds the list could go on forever and there not like it is on Earth. they're only eating fruit not each other. "We're hear." The guy I'm assume is my dad as I called him daddy announces. I giggle as he puts me down._

 _"Yay! Thank you daddy." I hear myself thank him as I skip around the fields happily. I play with all the animals, care for the plants and that's when I spot a stunning river near some trees. The sun light causing it to shimmer. I see a boy sitting by it with what looks like his father._

 _"Are you having fun Flora?" My dad asks me. I turn to him and nod._

 _"I'm going to the river." I tell him before running off in the direction of the river before he replies. Even though I'm not willingly doing any of this I'm glad it's happening. The boy has short messy black hair with green eyes and tan skin. He looks about seven so three years older then I am suppose to be in this dream land._

 _"Hey I'm-" The boy starts but is cut off by my dad._

 _"Get away from my daughter." My dad snaps. He's getting really protective when it comes to me and boys! Well at least it seems that way from what I've seen so far._

 _"Dad stop!" I hear myself scream at him as he raises his hand to hit the boy who's name I never caught. The boys father gets up to stop him but my dad's hand flies through the air at speed as I let out a cry of fear. Just before my dad hits the boy everything fades, turning into darkness._

 **(Helia's POV)  
**

Flora starts to groan and cry a bit thrashing around in the bed next to me. It's about two in the afternoon. I place one of my hands on her forehead and I use my magic to stop her nightmare and change it into good dream, I promised her I would make sure she didn't have nightmares and I kind of just broke that promise. She stops thrashing around and lays still, still asleep. I pull her close to me again. I look down at her and kiss her forehead. I can seem a smile on her face as she continues in a now peaceful sleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

 _I reappear in another place. I look down at myself to see I'm eighteen again. I can't help but smile. My long brown hair is hanging loosely down like I usually have it. I'm currently wearing a light pink tank top with light green shorts and light green wedges that are the same colour as my top. I look around to see I'm in this huge greenhouse! It seems to have all the flowers from that place... Flower forest! But then there are more. Defiantly all the ones from Earth and probably all of them from wherever I am now! It's not just flowers it's plants as well ad everything is so gorgeous. "Hey!" I hear a male voice whisper causing me to jump then giggle. This time I'm doing it willingly instead of something controlling me._

 _"Hey!" I whisper back turning to see the one and only Helia! He smiles and we both laugh a little. He wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him as I let my head rest carefully on his chest. I look up at him and he smiles._

 _"You okay my flower?" Helia asks me giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead before just standing there staring at me. I can't help but blush as I look down embarrassed. Helia laughs giving me a peck on the lips._

 _"I'm fine now." I answer realizing I hadn't given given him a answer. We sit down on the stone floor together. I sit in his arms and I can't help but smile. Helia sits with his legs crossed._

 _"Come here." he whispers. Confused but curious I slowly crawl closer to him. He picks me up causing me to squeal and then he puts me down on him so I'm kind of sitting between his legs but I'm still comfortable. He guides my head to his chest but then a move so I'm sitting there with my head nuzzled in to the crook of his neck. He gently strokes my hair causing me to smile as I slowly breath in and out his relaxing scent mixed with the fragrance of the flowers and plants around us._

 _"Helia..." I mumble as he begins to rock me back and forth slowly in his arms. I look up at him to see him smiling warmly at me. Oh God that smile! I remember how he somehow made me feel better with just one look. He always seems to make all my problems melt away with that smile and here he is doing it again even though my problems weren''t very big at all._

 _"Hey you okay?" Helia asks softly slightly worried after seeing me so distance. I nod._

 _"Yeah, I was just thinking." I reply still half in a daze. He smiles pulling me even closer and letting me sit up again._

 _"Oh Yeah, what about?" He asks me playfully. I giggle and blush._

 _"You." I say before I can stop the words from escaping my mouth. I look up to see Helia staring at me slightly shocked but he's still smiling. I can't help but look away blushing madly even though he's my boyfriend. I mean even though we're dating I still blush at every little thing he does or says but I can't help it! It comes naturally and I can't stop it no matter how hard I try._

 _"Good I wouldn't want you thinking about anyone else." Helia jokes bringing me back from my daze once again. I smile. He leans in close so our foreheads our touching. "I suppose we're even now as I'm always thinking about you as well." He whispers softly in my ear before he crashes his lips against mine and we both get lost in our passionate kiss._

 **I would of posted sooner but my laptop broke. I'll try and do a Musa and Rive fanfiction but it'll probably be really bad and if you have any Flora and Helia stories as they are my favourite couple please tell me so I can read them on your account. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
(Flora's POV)**

As the kiss ends so does my dream and I come crashing down into the real world. I'm still in Helia's bed but he's now next to me asleep. I check the time. 1 am! I slept through the rest of yesterday! My head is resting on Helia's chest and his arms remain carefully wrapped around my waist. The door creaks and swings open. There's a big figure at the door slightly bigger then any of the girls or guys. The person starts searching the room. Whoever it is sees me awake and moves over. They grab my wrists moving a bit closer to me. "Well, well, well what have we here?" A cruel male voice asks. I swear people on Earth. He forces me out of bed.

"Helia!" I say loudly causing Helia to wake up. he uses his magic to turn on the lights where I see the guy completely wearing black. Before Helia can do anything the guy knocks him down with something. Hitting his head. "Helia." I cry quietly.

"That was easy, now where were we?" He asks deviously. I glare at him.

"Flora Magic Winx Charmix." I say hoping I'll be able to transform. He starts laughing but then I transform. I look at him and smirk. "You came to the wrong house." I tell him. "Wrapping Ivy!" I say letting the plants wrap the guy up.

"What the fuck is going on!" He yells. I can't help but smirk.

"Golden pollen." I say using my magic again. "Flora whirlpool!" I say finally using my magic to send a bolt of green magic spiralling towards him. He falls down unconscious and so do I but I stay conscious unlike him. I change back into my normal form and crawl over to where Helia lays. I place a hand on his forehead and I try as hard as I can to heal him. I stop and take my hand away from his head to see his eyes open. I grin.

"Thanks Flo, you okay?" Helia asks sitting up. I nod and smile hugging him. We hear Stella clear her throat and quickly turn around to see her and everyone else at the door.

"We heard that guy yell rudely and then we heard the fighting we didn't see what happened we just got here." Stella explains seeing Helia's confused face. I giggle a little. Seeing the guy still wrapped up in ivy and unconscious in the room they laugh.

"You did good Flora, he won't be bothering us any more I'll just send him to the police station." Nabu says taking he ivy off the guy and then teleporting him to what I assume would be the police station. I sigh in relief.

"I know it's early but we should probably go to the girls' place so the three of them can pack while we help them and then we can go back to Alfea and you can reunite with your families etcetera." Timmy says. We all nod.

"We should stay here for an hour first so all of us can pack then we can go to their place and help them, then when we get back here to get on the ship we're all read paced, we need to leave here at 6 am and then we'll get to Alfea at about 10 am." Tecna adds. We all nod our heads in agreement as the others go off to pack other then me, Stella and Bloom. Stella goes with Brandon to help him pack. Bloom goes with Sky to help him pack while I stay with Helia to help him pack. I turn to Helia as they close the door leaving us in his room.

"So what do you need to pack?" I ask him with a small smile. He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. He leans in a gently kisses my lips causing me to blush as we pull apart after at least a minuet.

"Nothing." He whispers in my ear. I look up at him confused. He snaps his fingers and everything he needs appears by the door in a box. "I didn't bring much most of it was already here the girls on the other hand did bring quite a bit." Helia explains with a laugh.

"Just wait until you see how much the three of us have, as you can guess I kind of go mad with plants and they're not being left behind." I tell him firmly causing him to laugh. I suddenly gasp. "We have to bring Ulva with us!" I tell him walking over to the wolf curled up in his bed and picking him up. He licks my face happily. Helia picks up the dog bed and puts it on top of his box.

"I don't know how the others are going to react or everyone at Alfea and Red Fountain but I agree we can't leave him behind." Helia agrees kissing my forehead gently. I smile resting my head on his shoulder as I gently stroke Ulva. after an hour Nabu teleports us to mine and the girls' place. I insist on bringing Ulva. I run up to my room with Ulva, Helia, Aisha and Nabu. Tecna and Timmy are helping Bloom and Sky while Musa and Riven are helping Stella and Brandon. I wish Brandon, Musa and Riven luck trying to get all of Stella's stuff on the ship but yet again what's magic for.

"Whoa Flora I know you're the fairy of nature but this is your bedroom not a greenhouse there are way more plants since I last saw it!" Aisha gasps looking at my room. I blush a little slightly embarrassed.

"Well there isn't much to pack as you can get all of these exact same plants on Linphea some of them are even on Magix." Nabu says. I freeze. No way am I go ANYWHERE without my plants! Especially another universe. I tense up.

"Uh oh." I hear Helia mumble.

"Nabu sorry but I'm not going anywhere without my plants especially some other universe I didn't even know existed." I tell him firmly. Aisha elbows him in the ribs not too hard but still enough to make it hurt a bit. He flinches a little before putting his hands up as if saying her surrenders.

"I was just saying you can get the in the magic dimension as well but if you want to bring them that's your choice." Nabu quickly assures me. We all use our magic to pack my things even I'm able to do some with my magic not as much as the others though as I'm not as advanced with magic as them. After everyone has finished packing Nabu teleports us all, including Ulva back to their place with our stuff.

We get back and we made very good time. It's 3 am now and according to Tecna the journey will take an average four hours so we should be at Alfea by 7 am roughly. All the boxes, suit cases etc are in the ship already. I pick up Ulva. Helia wraps an arm around my waist and we all go in the ship. There are twelve seats there. "Sorry Flora you can't bring the wolf." Timmy tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "The ship isn't designed to have animals that aren't prisoners." He explains. I laugh.

"So you're telling me you're from a world of magic and dragons and shit, you go to the best fighting school... Red Fountain but then you can't take a baby wolf which is practically a puppy on the ship because the ship isn't designed for it?" I ask raising and eyebrow. Everyone starts laughing except Timmy. I shake my head a little and walk on with Ulva in my arms. I sit down in one of the chairs with Ulva and everyone else takes their seats. The doors are closed and locked and the guys plus Tecna sit at the controls. The roof of the garage opens and we take off.

"It's on auto pilot so we can get some sleep, an alarm will go off waking us up when we're going to land." Tecna explains. We nod. the boys get up from their seats and move to seats closer to us. I'm sitting sideways on Helia's knees with Ulva on me, Stella is sitting sideways on Brandon's knees and Aisha is sitting sideways on Nabu's knees. Timmy and Tecna are sitting next to each other with Tecna's head on his shoulder. Bloom and Sky are sitting next to each other with Bloom's head on Sky's chest. Finally Musa and Riven are sitting next to each other with Musa practically asleep and her head resting on Riven's shoulder.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I look down at Flora and Ulva. We've been on the ship for about half an hour now and all the girls are asleep. I use my magic to create six blankets and six sets of ear plugs, one of each in front of each of the guys as we're still all awake. "The blankets I understand but why ear plugs?" Riven asks quietly so he doesn't wake any of the girls. I laugh a little.

"We're going to be landing the ship so there's no need for the alarm to wake them up." I explain. they nod as we all pull the blankets over us ad put the ear plugs into our girlfriend's ears. We all then go to sleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up and the first thing I do is check the time. God It's only 4 am! I only slept for a hour. I feel warmth all around me so I look down to see I'm wrapped up in a blanket with Helia and Ulva. I can't help but smile. After another hour of doing nothing I finally get up carefully though so I don't wake Helia. Ulva jumps down with me wide awake. I giggle. Feeling something in my ears I pull out ear plugs. I shake my head. "Oh Helia." I sigh. I put them in his ears instead. I sit at the controls with Ulva jumping on me. I giggle strapping myself in. I look at the controls trying to understand what does what. I must have sat there for two hours as the alarm went off saying we're landing. I quickly switch it off before anyone wakes up. I can do this! I've been studying the controls for two whole hours. Pressing some buttons, pulling some levers, flicking some switches, typing some stuff in. I feel the ship moving down and cross my fingers hoping for the best. We land safely. I smile leaning back and turning the engine off. Not so bad if I say so myself. I check the time. 7am exactly. Well done Tecna, spot on. I unstrap myself and walk over to Helia. "Hey Helia wake up." I say gently shaking him a bit. His eyes open and I giggle.

"Hey Flora." He greets me. I laugh. He feels his ears and takes the ear plugs out before looking at me in shock. "These were for you not me, did the guys land the ship?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I switched the alarm off and landed it myself." I explain. He looks at me in shock before quickly looking out the window then back at me. He gets up and picks me up suddenly spinning me around. I giggle and then he kisses me gently.

"Well done Flora you did an amazing job it takes some Specialists years to learn how to control these ships, well unless they're like Timmy and Tecna, naturally talented." Helia explains causing me to blush from embarrassment. We wake up all the guys and girls.

"So Helia you landed the ship by yourself?" Sky asks. Helia shakes his head and wraps an arm around me.

"No, actually Flora switched the alarm off and landed it herself." Helia answers.

"Ha! Riven it took you a year to learn how to land the ship successfully but it took Flora under four hours." Brandon laughs. Riven rolls his eyes. Uh oh! I've got a feeling something bad is going to happen, maybe a feeling that Riven is going to do something.

"You could of got us all killed you idiot! You had to do it though to prove that you're better then everyone else! Thank God this mission is over!" Riven yells. I take a step back slightly taken back. I wasn't trying to prove myself better then everyone else if anything Helia was the one who told everyone. I tun around not wanting to look at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
** **(Flora's POV)**

Everyone gasps hearing what Riven just said. I feel Ulva cuddle up to my feet as Helia gently lifts my head up so I'm looking at him. I can't help but turn away though. Helia wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him anyway not caring about the others around us. "Yeah go to your boyfriend because you can't handle the truth, you tried to kill us with that mut and now by crashing the ship!" Riven snaps harshly. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. No I can't show that he's getting to me. That will just make him have more of an advantage over me.

"Riven!" Musa snaps disgusted by the way he's talking. She elbows him in the ribs roughly causing him to flinch a bit as she glares at him so he'll get the message. Helia stands behind me and I look up a bit turning around to see that it's because Riven took a step forwards so he's standing between us.

"Riven that's enough. Flora did something to help us and you should be grateful instead of acting like a complete ass hole." Nabu tells him surprising all of us. He's suppose to be the calm one. I really caused a lot of trouble when I was trying to help. I quickly pick Ulva up before running off the ship. I want to take my stuff with me but I can't carry all of that. I run out to see a huge school, it looks more like a castle. It has pink walls and blue roofs. I look outside of the gate to see a forest. Glancing back at the school I see an old woman approaching us. Well she looked old but not that old in a way. I don't know this place though. I run out the gate with Ulva and into the forest not wanting to turn back.

Deeper and deeper into the forest I get. I don't even know where I'm going! I see a tree half dead and half alive. It's beautiful. It's surrounded with miniature houses and what looks like mini fairies. Pixies maybe? I run in a different direction not wanting to talk to any of them. I feel tears forming in my eyes as I stop near a huge tree.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I run after her. I get off the ship and see no trace of her. She's either gone into the forest or the school. Knowing Flora she won't go into a school that she doesn't know. besides she usually goes to nature for comfort. I run into the forest looking for her until I come across pixie village. "Hi Helia!" A pixie named Jolly greets me.

"Hey Jolly I don't mean to be rude or anything but have you seen a girl anywhere from Alfea's direction?" I ask.

"Well classes are on so there shouldn't be any girls out... oh there was this one girl with tan skin, brown hair, green eyes she ran that way." Jolly explains pointing to the right. That has got to be Flora! I nod, she can't be far!

"Thanks Jolly I need to go find her." I say to the joyful pixie. I run in the direction Jolly pointed to in hope that'll I'll find her soon. I keep running until I see two figures near a huge tree. One small like a dog and the other looks like someone but it's hard to tell as whoever or whatever it is is curled up in a ball . I slowly approach the figures only to see it's Flora and Ulva. Thank God I've found her. I kneel down next to her and wrap my arms around her only to feel her tense up. "It's okay my flower it's just me." I assure her quietly causing her to relax.

"Helia." She whispers as she nuzzles her head into my chest while I pull her close. I keep my arms firmly wrapped around her as I use one of my hands to gently stroke her hair while I feel her crying into my chest. I lift her head up so she's looking up at me. I use the hand I was using to stroke her hair to cup one of her cheeks while I wipe away her tears.

"Shhhhhhh my flower it's okay, you're exhausted. Come on lets get you to Alfea." I say gently but she shakes her head. I sigh. "Fine at least go to sleep here." I tell her. She looks up at me confused and I can't help but laugh. "You were up most of the night you need to sleep I'll wait for you to wake up to call the others." I explain. She nods hesitantly relaxing in my arms as she gets comfortable. I use my magic to make a blanket appear. I lay it over her as she closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. I smile looking down at her.

"Remember don't call the others." Flora reminds me quietly just before she drifts off into peaceful sleep. That's when my phone starts ringing. I answer it and a hologram of the others appears. I promised Flora I wouldn't call them until she's awake... well they called me so I suppose that this doesn't count.

"Oh good Helia you're with Flora is she okay?" Nabu asks seeing Flora asleep on me with her head resting on my chest. I nod.

"Yeah she's exhausted she was up for three out of four hours for the journey learning how to land the ship so we wouldn't have to." I explain glaring at Riven as well as everyone else. I see the pixies fly over and they all gasp.

"So it's true Helia does ave a girlfriend." Chatta squeals causing everyone to laugh. I've never dated or kisses anyone before or done anything more then that before. We know all six of the pixies and me and Chatta get along very well but she's not my bonded pixie or anything because pixies can only bond with fairies and who knows maybe she could be Flora's bonded pixie.

"So where are you going to meet us?" Aisha asks motioning to Flora.

"Nabu, Aisha I'm going to take Flora well home so she can meet her family... again so if you meet us on Linphea." I suggest. They both nod. I hang up the phone before using my magic to make the blanket over Flora disappear. I gently shake her until her eyes open slowly.

"Helia what's wrong?" She asks gently. I can't help but smile.

"Nothing I just got of the phone with the others-" I start but I stop when she turns around upset. Oh yeah I promised I wouldn't call them. I grab her before she can go. "I didn't call them they called me. Anyway I'm going to take you to Linphea the planet of nature so you can meet your family, Nabu and Aisha are going to meet us there." I explain. She nods relaxing as she calms herself knowing that I didn't call them. "Ready to go?" I ask her as I help her up. She nods and I use my magic to teleport us to Linphea, to a place I know she'll love.

We arrive in the Flora Forest and Flora gasps. "We're in Flora Forest." She says in amazement. My eyes widen.

"You remember it?" I ask her.

"Kind of when you used your magic to send me to sleep back on Earth the first dream I was four and I was with my father and we came here it was like a memory replaying but then he was going to hit a seven year old boy I started to panic and then everything faded into a new better dream." She explains. So that's why she started to toss and turn. At least I changed it before she had to experience any more of it.

"Your house is this way, oh and Flora just to inform you you have another sibling, her name is Miele and she's your younger sister so she probably won't remember or maybe even know you." I warn her. She nods as we approach the house. We stop outside the door as she takes a few deep breathes. "Ready?" I ask her placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She nods and knocks on the door. The door swings open to reveal Nabu's and Flora's mother. Rose. She has long brown hair with blonde highlights like Flora's with roughly the same style she also has Nabu's skin tone and Flora's amazing jade green eyes.

"Flora is that you?" She asks gently reaching a hand out towards Flora. She turns to me and looks hesitantly as if to ask what she should do. I nod and Flora takes a step forwards hugging her. I can't help but smile. "Hello Helia how are you? Do you have anything to do with Flora's return?" Rose asks me. She likes Nabu's friends aka us to call her and her husband by their first names.

"I'm good thank you and yes, The Winx and us Specialists had a mission to bring back three fairies that went missing from he magic dimension and bring them back, Bloom the fairy of the dragon flame and Princess of Domino, Stella the fairy of the sun, moon and stars and the Princess of Solaria and Flora here the fairy of nature." I explain as Flora rests her head on my chest. "Oh and when Flora fell from the cliff she lost her memory so she can't remember much." I quickly add to let her know. She nods and I can tell she's upset but who wouldn't be when they find out their child that went missing thirteen years ago and has finally come back can't remember anything.

"Are you two well you know together?" Rose asks and I can tell she's excited. Flora blushes causing me to laugh a little.

"Yes Helia is my boyfriend..." Flora answers nervously worried about her reaction. She smiles.

"Well I trust Helia and I think you two make a beautiful couple." She assures us causing both of us to smile. I can't help but wrap my arms around her waist as I quickly kiss her causing her to blush bright red as her mother laughs. "Well anyway the two of you should come in your father will be thrilled to see you're back." Rose says taking us into the living room where Charles is, Flora's father.

"Charles aren't you going to greet your daughter?" Rose asks. Charles looks up expecting to see Miele but gasps instead when he sees Flora.

"Flora my dear I've missed you so much." He says hugging her tightly as Flora awkwardly returns the has Flora's skin tone, Nabu's hair colour and the exact same hair style as him with the same violet eyes as Nabu. "Oh Helia, Nabu isn't here." Charles tells me thinking I'm here to see Nabu. Oh fuck this just got awkward. Nabu told me how protective Charles got when it came to him and Aisha I don't know how protective he's going to get about me and Flora.

"Charles he's not here for Nabu, Helia isn't just Nabu's friend he's also Flora's boyfriend." Rose explains. His face changes from calm to angry as he turns into this protective father... no not just protective. He changes into this violent protective father.

"Stay away from my daughter." He yells at me raising his fist. Flora and Rose gasp in shock and horror as tears form in Flora's eyes. She quickly steps in front of me and before Charles can stop or I can do anything he hits her. She falls to the floor in shock and pain having though Charles was going to stop. I quickly kneel down next to her and help her up. "Look she got hurt because of you." Charles yells at me. Flora is in floods as tears as some blood runs down the left side of her face.

"No I got hurt because of you!" She screams at Charles surprising everyone.

"Hello?" We hear Miele's voice asks hesitantly. I help Flora up.

"Helia can we just go." She begs. I nod helping her out despite Charles protesting.

"Helia what's happening?" Miele asks me confused. I pick Flora up not wanting to let her walk.

"I'll explain outside but first we need to find Nabu." i tell her. She nods and follows me and Flora outside. And it's not long before we bump into Aisha and Nabu...


	13. Chapter 13

**School is finished for me but I may be going away at the beginning of August and I don't know if I'll have wifi so sorry if I don't post for a while!**

 **Chapter 13  
(Helia's POV)**

It's not long before we bump into Aisha and Nabu. "I thought we were meeting you at the house." Aisha says confused. I nod.

"Yeah that was originally the plan but something happened." I reply sitting Flora down on the ground. I reach my hand out to heal her but she quickly backs away shaking her head as tears run down her face. She pushes my hand away from her face.

"D-don't touch i-i-it." She cri?es.

"What happened?" Nabu asks angry about Flora getting hurt. I sigh and look at Miele not really sure if I should explain in front of her as Charles is her father as well and she's a lot younger then us, she can't grow up hating him. "Miele can you give us a minuet, why don't you go over there with Flora?" Nabu suggest motioning to Flora who's starting to calm herself.

"No offence but I don't know Flora." Miele points out. Nabu laughs a little and I know he's going to explain. He wraps his arms around Miele.

"Well Miele I want to explain to you who Flora is, she isn't just Helia's girlfriend and our friends she's also our sister, your older sister. When she was five and I was six we were playing together but then she feel of the edge of a cliff, we searched for her for weeks, months but we never found her then we thought she was dead but on a mission we brought her back after thirteen years." Nabu explains as Miele stares at Flora, who's trying to calm herself, in shock.

"If Flora is my sister I want to know how she got hurt." Miele finally replies, her voice firm and determined. We all look at her knowing she isn't going anywhere. Seeing Fora still can't calm herself I carefully pull her over. We all sit on the ground around Flora and I pull her from the grass onto my knee as I gently rock her back and forth. She rests the right side of her head on my chest so she doesn't put any pressure on her injury. I gently wipe away her tears. I gently stroke her hair as I feel her body start to relax in my arms.

"Well we were talking to your dad and then your mum said that we were dating and he suddenly turned into a violent protective father he told me to stay away from Flora, he then went to punch me but before anyone could do anything Flora got in the way and got hit." I explain looking down slightly sadly at Flora knowing she took a punch for me.

"Come on Flo just let Helia heal you." Aisha tells her placing a hand on Flora's shoulder. For a moment she looks up but then she rests her head on my chest again and shakes her head, probably worried about how it'll hurt when I touch her face. Miele places one of her small hands on Flora's shoulder causing her to look up again. With one look at Miele's face I know we're all thinking she's going to cry after seeing Flora's injury. Flora's eyes widen a bit as she quickly wraps her arms around her younger sister wiping away the tears forming in Miele's eyes.

"H-hey Miele wh-why are you ups-upset?" Flora asks her, her voice still shaky from crying.

"You're hurt." Miele points out. Flora shakes her head and Miele calms herself.

"it's nothing a little magic can't fix." Nabu tells her motioning for me to heal her. Flora sees this and tries to move but I pull her into my chest before she can. She struggles trying to get out of my grip but she fails.

"Get off!" Flora squeals as she continues to struggle. I place my right hand over her left cheek which is where she's hurt. She gasps in pain as tears run down her face. I turn her so she's facing towards me. "Get off me!" She cries as I start using my magic to heal her.

"Shhhhh my flower it's okay, it's okay." I assure her but it doesn't help. I can tell by the way she's acting that she's in a lot of pain and by how much she's crying. I can't help but feel bad, I hate seeing her in this state, in so much pain, it's heartbreaking.

"Get off." She cries again but I just pull her closer and continue to heal her. "Stop it!" She scream through the tears. We all look at her in shock. I pull her closer as I finish healing her "It hurts." She cries quietly as I let go of her face. I pull her close as she nuzzles her head into my chest.

"Shhhhhh I know it does, I know, it's okay my flower it's okay just rest." I whisper. I feel her clutch my shirt. I slowly stroke her hair as I gently kiss her forehead letting my chin rest on the top of her head afterwards. She pushes her head further into my chest.

"Why don't we take Flo to Magix hospital, she can rest and get her treatment." Aisha suggests. I carefully slide Flora off me and stand up. I then carefully pick her up so she's on my back with her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Her head is resting on my shoulder, her hair covering most of her face.

"Yeah lets go. Are you coming with us Miele?" Nabu asks. Miele giggle and nods.

"Of course I am." Miele giggles. Nabu opens a portal to Magix hospital and we all walk through it. We arrive outside Magix hospital and we all start walking in but I stop just outside the entrance.

"Helia what's wro-" Aisha starts to ask me but she stops when I hold a finger to my lips. They all stay silent as I take Flora from my back into my arms bridal style. I look down at her and I can't help but smile.

"She's asleep." I explain. They nod as we go inside.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I accidentally feel asleep when Helia was carrying me. So embarrassing! Maybe not as embarrassing as the way I reacted when he was healing me but that really fucking hurt and it still does.

I wake up hearing a steady beeping sound. I open my eyes slowly and the first thing I see is Helia. He smiles seeing me awake. "Hey my flower." Helia greets me softly kissing my forehead. I look down to see I'm in a bed with white sheets and I'm wearing a hospital gown. Wait what? "You okay?" Helia asks tilting my head up so I'm looking at him.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I ask. He smiles pulling the duvet further over me.

"Flo you're here so you can rest and have your treatment the doctor said you're going to stay here for a week and then they said that you should be cured after that." Aisha explains sitting on the edge of my bed with Nabu and Miele. Really only a week? My eyes light up at the thought of being cured causing all of them to laugh. I giggle and blush a bit from embarrassment just causing them to laugh more as I sit up.

"Flora does it still hurt?" Nabu asks me gently touching the left side of my face. I flinch a bit and nod.

"It still hurts but the pain is going away slowly." I tell him. Helia places one of his hands on my left cheek. I rest my head on his chest knowing he's going to use his magic. He gives me a peck on the lips.

"You ready?" He asks me. I nod a bit hesitantly. He uses his magic and I feel the pain fade away causing me to smile. "Better my flower?" Helia asks me gently. I nod relived it worked.

"Well we'll leave you two alone we need to get going and also take Miele back home." Aisha tells me and Helia.

"Yeah and I'll talk to dad, we'll come see you tomorrow Flo, I won't tell him you're here." Nabu adds giving me a quick hug. I giggle hugging him back. As we separate Helia and Nabu go into the corner and talk quietly. I give Miele a quick hug.

"See you later sis." I say causing her to giggle.

"Bye Flora." Miele says as she leaves with Aisha and Nabu. I smile laying down. Helia sits on the edge of the bed next to me.

"My flower why don't you go to sleep." Helia suggests. I look at him confused causing him to laugh as he wraps his arms around me. "You were only ever asleep for a short amount of time, I promise I'll wake you up when the doctor or nurse comes." He explains kissing my forehead gently. I can't help but smile and blush. I nod. He kisses me gently.

"I guess so then, remember to wake me up." I reply. He lays down next to me letting me cuddle up to him. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep with Helia's arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

I wake up feeling Helia shaking me gently. I smile and check the time. I was asleep for two hours! "Hey the nurse is just about to come in." Helia tells me gently. I nod sitting up as the door opens. A nurse walks in with a tray type thing which I assume has my treatment in whatever it is here. The nurse has long black hair tied up in a ponytail, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin and naturally red lips. She's staring at Helia a lot and honestly it's making me uncomfortable.

"Well I've got you're treatment here, you need to keep still when I give it to you." She tells me. I nod. I feel Helia pick me up and sit me on him sideways. He probably saw what the treatment was. I try to look to see what it is but Helia turns my head so I'm looking up at him. I gasp a little feeling something sharp go into my arm. The form of injection then. Helia pulls my head to his chest as I feel a few tears run down my face. I never have been good with injections. After that one she gives me another and after that she gives me one more so I've had three. "All done you should get some rest and I'll be back to check on you soon." She tells me before leaving.

"You okay my flower?" Helia asks as he wipes the last few tears off my face. I nod as he lays me down in the bed again and pulls the duvet over me. "Before I forget I got this for you when you were asleep." Helia tells me giving me a small teddy bear with ' _Get well soon!_ ' written on it's stomach. I giggle a little and rest my head on his chest.

"Helia thank you." I thank him as he kisses my forehead softly.

"Now you heard the nurse you need to get some rest." Helia says. I nod laying down with the teddy bear in my arms. I let my eyes close and I let myself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up to see Helia leaving my room with the nurse. "Helia?" I call confused but he doesn't hear me. The door closes as they leave. Finally after an hour he's back and by then I've already been sick a few times from the treatment. "Where did you go?" I ask him confused. He smiles.

"The nurse just took me to get a coffee don't worry." He assures me.

"You were gone for an hour I was awake when you left." I reply.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I was going to post before but I had a big skating thing. It went really well if anyone is wondering. By the way any ideas for the Musa and Riven story I've been asked to do I'm completely lost with it so I may not write it, sorry!**

 **Chapter 14  
(Flora's POV)**

Helia looks at me confused. "If you were awake why didn't you say something?" He asks sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. I sit up looking him directly in the eyes thinking about what happened earlier on. I sigh.

"Helia I did but you didn't hear me and the two of you left." I reply looking down. Helia wraps his arms around me but I don't know if this is the best thing for him to do right now. I'm not even close to being happy. First the nurse is staring at him when she's giving me my treatment then she's taking him for 'coffee' which I don't even know if it's true or not. Does it really take an hour to get a coffee?

"My flower we both got a coffee then we started talking and we lost track of time, I'm sorry I didn't hear you and I'm sorry I left you." Helia apologizes seeing my unsure and sad face. I don't know how to feel I've got all these emotions. Sadness. Relief. Anger. Confusion. Curiosity. Doubt. Should I forgive him?

"Helia be honest with me, do you well you know like her?" I ask and I can't help but be worried about the answer. He looks at me and smiles as he starts gently stroking my hair.

"Yeah I guess I like her as a friend but if you're wondering if I love her then I can assure you I don't I love you and only you my flower." He assures me. I relax and let my head rest on his chest as I cuddle up to him a bit.

"Good." I reply giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You could of just asked me that you know Flora. Just so you know I'm not going to cheat on you or anything I love you way too much to even think about doing that." He whispers in my ear and I can't help but blush a little and smile.

"I love you too Helia." I reply.

"Good because I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." He jokes kissing my forehead.

"Ugh you know I can't stay mad at you, especially when you do this!" I tell him causing him to laugh. I can't help but giggle a little myself. "So I forgive you... this time." I assure him but the comment I added at the end causes us both to burst out laughing.

"Trust me my flower there won't be a next time." He assures me. I smile as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good." I reply with a small smile. He smirks laying down next to me on the bed. I nuzzle my head into his chest causing him to laugh. My smile grows a bit bigger as I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer making me feel warm and secure.

"Go to sleep my flower, I promise I'll be right here next to you when you wake up, I'm not going to move at all." Helia promises me. I look up at him and I can tell he's telling the truth. I nod and cuddle up to him more causing him to smile. He tucks the teddy bear in my arms and pulls he duvet over me. I close my eyes. I hear the door open and close just before I drift off to sleep.

"How is she?" A familiar female voice asks Helia. Wait that's that nurse's voice! Not her again!

"She's good she's just sleeping." Helia replies and I know he's lying because I know he can tell I'm still awake, he can always tell if I'm awake or if I'm asleep somehow. I feel Helia sit up. I don't move but I let my hand very slowly and very subtly grab his hand. He gives mine a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you fancy going to a restaurant with me? It's just down the road and besides you look like you're hungry." The nurse offers. He probably does need to eat. I'll tell him to get food hen I'm not pretending to be asleep. I know it's a bit selfish... well it is selfish but I don't really want him going with her. It's not that I don't trust him it's just that something about her just makes me feel really uncomfortable.

"No thanks I'd rather stay here." Helia answers her. She's probably pissed. No wait she is pissed. Don't ask me how I know but I can just tell.

"Oh please come I'm sure your sister won't mind." She begs him. Sister? Really? One we look nothing a like and two we have been kissing! I'm actually offended by that. Did Helia tell her we were siblings? I hope he didn't because if he did that means he might like her instead.

"For your information she's not my sister she's my girlfriend." Helia tells her and I can hear the slight anger in his voice. I give his hand a gentle squeeze calming him down.

"I'm sorry it's just she's a lot smaller then you and she acts like she's a lot younger then you so I just assumed you were her older brother as she seemed much younger then you and you seem so protective over her and you've been here for more or less the whole time so I just assumed..." The nurse starts trailing off. I start glowing green. I don't open my eyes to see but I can feel it. The nurse gasps. Helia being quick to act sits down next to me.

"Don't worry my flower don't listen to her I'm going to send you're body asleep so you can still her everything but you won't be able to do anything." Helia whispers in my ear so only I can hear. I nod a little as he places a hand on my forehead. I loose control of all of me body. My breathing steadies. My eyes shut firmly and I can no longer open my eyes not matter how hard I try. "Nightmare." Helia lies. I feel him lay me down again.

"So about the restaurant are you coming?" The nurse asks him, her voice is flirty. That bitch! She should be glad Helia kinda sent me to sleep. I don't care if I'm a pacifist she's already done this once so I don't see why she's trying it again!

"Look I've already declined once and I didn't think I was going to repeat myself but I will anyway no I'd rather stay here Dalia." Helia answers her. So he knows her name. God what is happening to me? Why am getting so jealous and protective over him? He'd never cheat on me or hurt me! Why on Earth am I so paranoid? Well I guess I can't really say that any more as I'm not even in the same universe as Earth any more.

"Ugh I wasn't hungry anyway and by the way my name is Dalila not Dalia, Helia." She snaps at Helia obviously pissed about being turned down.

"I know that I just wanted you to get the message." Helia mumbled as she storms out. If I could control my body right now I'd be laughing. I can't believe he got her name wrong on purpose. "Now my flower you need to go to sleep." Helia whispers in my ear. No I don't want to sleep. I feel him lay down next to me wrapping one arm around my waist and the other under my side and resting on my back so I'm laying on one of his arms. I'm quite comfortable though. He rests my head on his chest. "Better my flower?" He asks but he knows he isn't going to get a reply as I can't. _'_ _Much'_ I feel like telling him. He places a hand on my forehead. He kisses my forehead quickly before using his magic to send me to sleep.

When I wake up I still feel arms around me. I smile looking up to see Helia asleep. I study his face for a second. He looks exhausted and his face is slightly paler then usual. I check the time to see it's 9pm. Feeling me moving Helia wakes up. "Hey." I greet him still a bit sleepy. He smiles.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" He asks. I smile and nod.

"What about you?" I ask. He smiles as he gently kisses my forehead.

"I slept very well." He replies causing me to smile a little.

"Speaking about you, you need to go to red Fountain and rest, get something to eat and drink and if you don't mind come back for midday a the latest tomorrow so you can be with me when I have my treatment. By the way the resting bit at Red Fountain isn't an option." I tell him. He laughs a little at the last comment.

"Fine I'll go but only because I don't want you getting worried about me like you are now and I promise I'll be here as soon as I wake up tomorrow and get ready so defiantly before midday, and as I said before I promise." Helia assures me giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. I smile getting comfortable in the bed which is hard without Helia here with me but I finally manage to do it. I lay down on my side burying my head in the pillow. I keep the teddy bear Helia gave me in my arms with the duvet pulled over me. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Leaving her alone at the hospital was one of the hardest things to do. I can't stand the thought of her being alone there. I run into my room and straight away I go and have a quick shower in the bathroom. I use my magic to get dry and changed into some pyjamas. Shorts and a T-shirt. "Didn't expect to see you back any time soon." Nabu tells me jokingly.

"Flora made me come back so I'm going straight back there first thing tomorrow morning." I explain. He laughs. I grab a drink and something to eat before making my way to the room I now share with Nabu. I sit on my bed and quickly eat before drinking all of the water. Nabu laughs again.

"She was worried about you wasn't she?" Nabu asks. I just nod. Ulva then comes running up to me and jumps on me.

"I thought the girls were looking after him?" I ask raising an eye brow confused about why he's here instead of at Alfea.

"Well Aisha was going to but then Stella kind of freaked out as she shares a room with Aisha and the other girls said they didn't know what to do with him and they were kind of nervous as Ulva is a wolf but none of the guys mind, even Riven has gotten used to him. Aisha will still be coming over here and she's grown quite fond of him." Nabu explains with a small laugh. I look to see that the dog bed I brought for Ulva is on the floor between our beds. I stroke Ulva's head for a bit until he jumps off me and curls up in his dog bed quickly falling asleep. I can't wait to see Flora!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning, at 7am to be precise I sigh knowing I'm currently alone but Helia needed to rest and look after himself so I had to make him go back to Red Fountain for his own sake and for mine a bit as well. I would probably of driven myself crazy worrying about him and that's just for last night but then again he probably felt that way when I made him go. My phone buzzes meaning I have a text. I quickly pick up my phone and read the message.

 _'I told the others where you are and why including the Specialists we're all going to be there at about 1pm not including Helia, Nabu told me he already left to see you, that's what he told Nabu anyway. He just left and he's teleporting there so he'll be with you shortly :)'_

I shake my head a little. The message is from Aisha and it's just been sent. At least she warned me about the others knowing and that they're coming to see me. All of them! At once! They're probably going to have to come in two at a time or something otherwise I'm going to be completely overwhelmed. I can't wait for Helia to get here, give me someone to talk to. I look up at the clock and wait. I watch the clock carefully listening to the sounds it makes as the hands move.

 _Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick..._

 _Five minuets. Ten minuets. Half an hour. An hour. Two hours. Three hours. Four hours. Five hours._

Nothing still. Helia still hasn't came. Nabu said he left at 7am and he's teleporting here. I guess he didn't come here after all and he broke his promise because I'm having my treatment now as it's twelve, midday. The door opens and I see the same nurse from the day before. Dalila. She's on the phone. Is she aloud to be on her phone here. "Helia I told you this morning I'll be back as soon as I can... yeah I'll tell her... love you too." She says into the phone. She said Helia. I hope that doesn't mean they're together.

"Hi..." I greet her awkwardly. She smiles at me.

"Hi. I'm sorry about you and your boyfriend Helia, it's sad that you broke up and I hope you don't mind that me and him are together now." Dalila tells me. Wait what? Me and Helia never broke up? Is he cheating on me. After all Nabu saw him leave to see me but he never came. I can't believe it! I think she might actually be telling the truth. I don't reply. She smiles sweetly at me and then gives me my treatment which is three injections like before apart from it takes longer as I keep moving. She leaves irritated after giving me my treatment. I pull my legs to my chest and rest my head on my knees as tears run down my face. I just stay like that. I hear the door open but I don't move.

"Hey Flora." I hear Aisha's voice. I open my eyes slowly and lift my head up with my hair covering my face. It's only Aisha and Nabu, the others must be outside unless they didn't actually come like Helia. Nabu and Aisha sit in the two chairs by my bed.

"Hey Flora what's wrong?" Nabu asks me. I sigh and shake my head a little.

"Aisha so you know he never came it's been five hours since your text." I tell Aisha turning to face her. She looks at Nabu unsure and he looks at her unsure. They know something. "What are you two hiding?" I ask them.

"Helia managed to get a message through to us saying someone named Dalila, she's locked him in her shed using a magic padlock that can only be opened from the outside, she's probably some psycho." Aisha explains. Seriously what is wrong with this woman?!

"Bloom, Sky, Brandon and Stella are trying to find him but we don't know where it is, later Tecna and Timmy are going to try and track the signal." Nabu adds. I sigh. I quickly grab a bowl and throw up. After I'm sure it's over I look up at them.

"Don't bother I know who Dalila is." I tell them surprising them both. "Can you get the nurse?" I ask. Aisha nods running out to get the nurse that does my treatment. She comes back with Dalila but her and Nabu don't know her name is Dalila. I glare at her and I know she can tell I know. She turns to leave.

"There doesn't seem to be a problem here." She mumbles quickly. I use my magic to close and lock the door even though I know I shouldn't be using my magic. The others gasp seeing how I'm behaving. She turns around to face me. I stand up pulling out the drip and taking off all the wires that attach me to the machines.

"Flora I don't think you should be doing that." Nabu tells me worried about me as I'm his little sister. I ignore him though and walk straight over to Dalila with Aisha and Nabu following me scared that I might do something, probably thinking I've lost it. He wraps his arms around my waist holding me back. I can tell he's worried about me. "Flora what's wrong?" Nabu asks.

"Well Nabu, Aisha this is Dalila." I tell them while glaring at her. She starts trying to open the door. "Hey why are you in such a hurry?" I ask her getting pissed. She pulls more at the door and we all notice it. Nabu lets go of me but I keep an arm around his neck to support myself.

"I didn't do anything, I don't know where Helia is." She says starting to panic. A small smile finds it's way to my lips as Aisha lets out a small laugh.

"We never said you did." Aisha tells her causing her to let go of the door and turn around to face us. "In fact we never mentioned anything about Helia." Aisha adds. Aisha opens and unlocks the door then she grabs Dalila's wrist and pulls her out closing the door behind her but I can still hear all the others constantly asking her questions and threatening to call the police. Until she finally gives in and tells them where she lives.

"Flora you stay here and rest while we go and find him." Nabu tells me taking me back to the bed. I pull my arm away fro him and stop walking. I shake my head.

"No Nabu I'm coming with you." I tell him firmly but he shakes his head.

"No we're going to go and find him but you need to rest or you'll make yourself worse. If Helia was here he'd want you to rest." Nabu tells me trying to change my mind. Again I shake my head not wanting to stay here.

"If Helia was here I would stay here because none of you would be going anywhere." I tell him. He sighs and shakes his head.

"You're so stubborn." He sighs. He picks me up and lays me in the bed before going out making sure to close the door behind him. I instantly get up after he's left the room and try to open the door but unfortunately he's holding it closed. I groan in frustration and rest against the wall. After ten minuets of waiting the door opens and Nabu and Aisha walk in. They see me and sigh.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

Flora is probably confused after all that's something that happens with the treatment. I feel sorry for that poor nurse. We knew Flora could hear us so we pretended to think she did it and that she is really Dalila. She even told us where she lived. I feel so bad. Me and Nabu are going to pretend the others have went just to calm her down. Hopefully we can find Helia soon. I hope he's okay. Plus he's probably the only person that can help Flora right now. Flora gets in the bed having been forced by Nabu but then she pulls the duvet over her head and lays there. An hour passes and she still doesn't pull the cover down. It's a really hot day and I'm getting worried about her.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I mess around with the stuff laying about here. Dalila! God I hate her right now. I hope Flora's okay and I hope they're going to as her and about who Dalila is and trust her. Finally the screen works. I've been at this for hours. Messing around with the machinery and I should be able to get in contact with the others. I was able to for a moment earlier but then it broke. I call them with this device. "Hello?" I hear Timmy ask.

"Thank God it worked, Timmy it's me Helia." I say relieved. He gasps and I hear the others gathering around him.

"Helia who is Dalila you didn't have time to tell us earlier?" Musa asks.

"Didn't Flora tell you?" I ask them confused. They should of told her about it. If they didn't I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when I get back. I hear them quietly talking among themselves as I wait for an answer.

"Yeah we did but then she started getting confused saying Dalila was the nurse and stuff." Riven answers. I look down and shake my head. They didn't believe her. This is going to be awkward telling them that she was right after all. I hope they didn't say anything to her about her saying Dalila was the nurse that offended her especially considering she is right.

"Actually Flora is right the nurse is Dalila I was on my way to the hospital just arrived so I teleported and she was there, next thing I now I'm in her brick shed in her back garden which has no windows and no keyhole on the inside and the last thing I see is her with a powerful magic padlock before I'm locked in here." I explain everything to them so I don't have to do it later. "What did you say to flora when she said Dalila is the nurse which she is?" I ask them.

"We pretended to think she was right and Nabu and Aisha are with her now, she thinks the rest of us are on our way, Sky, Stella, Bloom and Brandon have been looking for you and as we have her address we'll meet up with them and then get you out, we'll explain how we have her address later, first we'll contact the others so we'll be with you soon." Tecna says.

"Okay good, bye then." I say hanging up. I lean against the wall and sigh. I hope they get here soon I've been trying to get out but it's useless.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

I go out of Flora's room to check on the others as they've been there for just over an hour and Nabu is trying to get Flora out from under the duvet. As soon as I close the door to Flora's room the others explain the whole situation. So the nurse really is Dalila. Never would of seen that coming. Not because I don't trust Flora it's because the treatment she's having has four side effects. Drowsiness (feeling tired), vomiting, dizziness and confusion. I just thought she was getting confused mixing Dalila and the nurse up but obviously not. The others thought the same as well. I go back into Flora's room and walk over to Nabu. I take him into the far corner and explain everything in a quick whisper. The others have just left and are going to meet up with Sky, Bloom, Stella and Brandon. I just hope they gt back soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
(Aisha's POV)**

It's been half an hour and since the others left. They sent a message saying they're trying to open he padlock but they have no idea how. Nabu has gone to the bathroom and Flora is still under the duvet. I sigh knowing she isn't going to come out any time soon. "Flora?" I ask. No reply. I sigh. "Flo the others are having trouble with the padlock, I know where she lives so do you want to come with me to go and help them get Helia out of there?" I ask her. She slowly pulls the duvet down and nods.

"Thanks Aisha." She thanks me. She uses her magic to change herself into black leggings, grey trainers and a back hoodie. I laugh.

"Don't you think people will get suspicious?" I ask her. She giggles a little and shakes her head.

"Not as suspicious as they'd get if they saw me walking around in a hospital gown." She laughs. I smile and scribbled down a note for Nabu so he knows where we are. I take Flora's hand and teleport us to an area near her house. We then walk down until we reach the address she gave us. We see the gate to her back garden is open from the others so we walk in only to see Riven trying to break the padlock with a large rock. It doesn't even leave a dent though. Flora shakes her head.

"How the hell are we suppose to unlock this padlock?" Brandon asks him self irritated.

"You guys aren't able to open it." Flora says. Everyone stares at her in shock including me.

"One what do you mean? and two aren't you suppose to be in the hospital right now?" Sky asks her. She nods and smiles.

"Only the girls can open the padlock and yes I am suppose to be in the hospital." She replies.

"We can't open it we've tried using our magic." Stella argues.

"Fine then I'll try." Flora says as she steps towards the shed. "Expedio Kateinan." Flora says using a spell. The padlock opens and falls to the ground. Considering she hasn't had a single lesson at Alfea she's pretty good. Helia probably taught her that as he's a wizard. Actually I think Professor Palladium also taught me, Tecna and Musa that they probably forgot but the fact that Flora knows it is surprising.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that, Professor Palladium taught us it." Tecna says shocked that neither she or Musa tried that spell or even thought of trying it.

"Flora you haven't had a lesson at Alfea how did you know that spell?" Musa asks.

"Helia taught it to me when we were on Earth and I just assume you guys can't open it easily without the spell plus it didn't look like you guys were getting anywhere." Flora explains with a small smile. She has her back turned to the shed so she doesn't see Helia slowly push the door open. He goes unnoticed by her until he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. She giggles looking up to see Helia. We all laugh at the two of them. They have to be one of the best couples in the magic dimension!

 **(Flora's POV)**

I giggle as Helia wraps his arms around my waist. I'll admit I did jump at first as he came from behind me. I'm glad to see him though. "How did you find the house though Flora?" Helia asks me. I look at Aisha wondering if I should tell him the truth or not.

"I told her where to go in fact I actually came with her." Aisha explains. I smile a little turning back to Helia. He looks at me and sighs. He's... frowning. What did I do wrong? I don't get it. I thought he'd be happy to be out of there and happy to see me but obviously not!

"Hey where's Nabu?" Riven asks. Uh oh.

"At the hospital he might be coming here, we left a note for him saying where we are." I explain biting my lip slightly nervous about their reactions. Helia sighs and shakes his head. I turn around so I'm completely facing him. He slowly lets go of me.

"Guys can I talk to Flora privately please." He asks everyone. Everyone nods and goes back through the gate closing the gate behind them. Helia takes me inside the shed and puts the open padlock between the door and the wall to stop us from getting locked in but now the others wont be able to hear our conversation. "Flora you should of stayed at the hospital you're going to make yourself worse." Helia tells me not hiding the fact that he was disappointed with me for not thinking about all of this first but he as the only thing on my mind at the time.

"You know a simple thank you for saving you would do." I tell him starting to get pissed. "You should be thankful I came because if I didn't you'd still be in here." I add folding my arms as I wait for his response.

"Flora I'm going to be honest when you told the others Dalila was the nurse they thought you were getting confused and the pretended to have left but after an hour I was able to get contact with them and I told them you were right." Helia starts. I nod fine with what I'm hearing. "They told me they pretended to have left and they were actually leaving then and I didn't say anything about them pretending to have left because I didn't want you to come with them because you weren't and you're still not in any state to be out of the hospital." Helia explains calmly. I can't help it though. I guess I just snap.

"Helia I'm not a child any more I know when I'm able to do something and when I'm not, I'm fine to be out of the hospital and I don't need you to tell me that." I yell at him but not as loud as I can. I'm strong and I'm fine I can make decisions on my own." I add still very pissed.

"Flora you're not well you need to calm down." Helia tells me gently placing a hand on my shoulder but I'm not in the mood at all!

"No I don't! I'm calm and I'm not unwell you're not always right you know." I yell shaking his hand off my shoulder. I'm not a child." I add.

"Flora you're acting like one right now." Helia tells me. I freeze. That's not something he'd usually say. Realising what he said he frowns. "Flo I'm sorry-" He starts bur I cut him off. I feel tears form in my eyes threatening to fall at any moment.

"You know it doesn't matter lets just get back to the others." I say slightly coldly. I walk out the shed and go through the gate where they're all talking among themselves surprisingly they're weren't trying to listen to our conversation... well fight I suppose. I start to walk towards Musa and Aisha but stop as I start to feel a headache and then I get really dizzy. The dizziness is probably from the treatment but I have no idea about the headache.

"Flora are you okay?" Timmy asks me looking at me. I let out a quite groan feeling weak. I can barely keep my eyes open. I feel the sensation of falling but something wraps around me stopping me from hitting the ground. Everything then turns black.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I wrap my arms around her stopping her from hitting the ground. I look down at the now unconscious Flora and frown. I pick her up bridal style not taking my eyes off of her. "Oh my go is she okay?" Bloom asks. I place a hand on he head checking her temperature. She's boiling. She seems to have gotten least it's not another illness or anything.

"Yeah she's fine she passed out due to being overheated and stress." I tell them looking at her tired face.

"Well we should get her back to the hospital now." I hear Nabu say. We all look to see him in front of us. Aisha sighs.

"Nabu just saying she was only making herself worse we should of let her come sooner as she's passed out due to getting overheated, she just needs to cool don though it's not too serious." Aisha tells Nabu. He smiles and lets out a small laugh because of his girlfriend and how she's starting to feel guilty.

"Aisha it's fine it's not you're fault it was the right thing to do, Helia you should take Flora back to the hospital while the rest of us should be getting back, I don't think she'll be able to see anyone today so we'll come see her tomorrow and we'll get there the same time." Nabu says mainly to me but so everyone else knows what's happening and what they're dong as well. I nod opening a portal to Flora's room in the hospital.

I lay her down on the bed and use my magic to connect her to all the machines and put the drip back in, I then make a bucket of cold water and a cloth appear."Hear my flower." I whisper even though I know she can't hear me. I keep dipping the cloth in the cold water and wiping her forehead with it until she's roughly back to her normal temperature. I then soak the whole cloth and lay it carefully on her forehead making sure to squeeze any unneeded water out the cloth and into the bowl again. I just leave it there. I get up and leave her room. I feel bad about our little fight so I'm going to make it up to her or at least I hope I do, I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't forgive me!

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up to see that I'm in the hospital again. I feel something wet on my forehead. I reach my weak hand up to feel whatever it is but stop when someone or something gently grabs holds of my wrist. "It's just a wet cloth." I hear Helia assure me. I look up to see him sitting on the chair next to my carefully moves my hand back down next to me. I've been changed back into a hospital gown. He carefully removes the cloth from my head and pulls the duvet over my now shivering body. "You're temperature is gone." Helia tells me gently.

"You're here." I say slightly confused. He frowns a bit.

"Of course I am my flower why wouldn't I be?" He asks me confused about why I'm saying that and why I'm sightly confused about him being here.

"I just thought after the argument that you wouldn't be here." I reply quietly feeling tears forming in my eyes thinking about our argument. Helia dries my eyes before the tears start to run down my face. He kisses my forehead gently and moves from sitting on the chair to sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Flora I know we had that argument and I regret every moment of it." Helia then tells me. He then reaches for something by his feet. He place a vase of flowers on a small table next to my bed, they're two types of flowers. Red chrysanthemums and purple hyacinths. Hyacinths are a bit poisonous on Earth they cause skin irritation but not in the magic dimension. There are fewer plants that are poisonous here. I blush a little as red chrysanthemums mean 'I love you' and purple hyacinths mean 'I'm sorry please forgive me'. Helia then places a blue teddy bear on me it's like the get well soon one apart from this one has 'I'm sorry' written on it's stomach in black.

"Helia I forgive you as long as you forgive me for over reacting I was just getting stressed and I wasn't thinking straight." I tell him. He smiles and kisses my forehead gently.

"My flower there's nothing for me to forgive I was just getting worried about you and if any thing I over reacted a bit." Helia whispers. I shake my head as I sit up. "I've got one more surprise for you." Helia adds. I look at him confused. He just smiles at me. I wonder what it is.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Someone left this review on my last chapter (they weren't logged in) 'BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNÑŃÑÑNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMNNNNG!** **BORNIG BITHC!'  
One ouch. Two if you think I'm so boring why the have you got to chapter 16?  
I would of sent that over PM but they weren't logged in so I didn't know who to send it to but thank you to everyone else who's left reviews I really enjoy reading them and sorry for all of you that had to read this when you aren't the one who posted it :) I wouldn't usually post stuff like this but I didn't have another way of getting the message through.**

 **Chapter 17  
(Flora's POV)**

Helia gets down on one knee. He isn't is he? He picks a brown bag up sits back on the chairs and puts it on his lap. I can't help but laugh. He pulls over a small table like thing that goes over the bed. He takes the food that was left here by the doctor for me to eat off the table and puts it in the bin as it doesn't look edible. I think it was dome sort of chicken creation that's now cold it looks like that anyway. "What are you doing?" I ask him. He smiles.

"These are for you, and these are for me." Helia says. He takes out a strawberry smoothie and a veggie burger with chips and puts them on the table in front of me. He then gets out another strawberry smoothie another veggie burger and another portion of chips and puts them on the table in front of him.

"Helia you didn't have to get me food as well." I tell him. He laughs.

"Flora I haven't seen you drink or eat anything since you got into the hospital yesterday so yes I did have to get this for you now eat." Helia tells me kissing my forehead. I can't help but smile as we eat. Once we've finished our food and smoothies Helia puts them back into the brown bag and throws it away.

"How much did it cost?" I ask Helia reaching for my small bag next to my bed that has my purse in.

"I'm not telling you because you're not aloud to pay me back." He replies firmly. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Says who?" I ask picking my bag up and placing it on me.

"Says me." Helia answers putting my bag back on the floor. I groan knowing he's not going to let me pay him back.

"You're impossible." I mutter causing Helia to laugh.

"Come on my flower go to sleep it's getting late." Helia tells me. I move over and lay down patting the place next to me. Helia laughs taking the hint and lays down next to me carefully wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. He rests his head on my forehead as I snuggle up to him letting my head rest on his chest. I can't help but smile at the way we're laying together. I feel so safe and secure. I feel warm in his arms and I never want this to end. "I thought you liked me resting at Red Fountain." Helia says playfully. I giggle a little.

"Yeah I did but I wouldn't want you to get taken by another insane nurse, maybe you'd get a doctor this time." I joke and we both laugh.

"You missed me then?" He asks.

"More then you could ever imagine." I whisper nuzzling my head into his chest again. He smiles and I close my eyes. I quickly fall asleep next to him.

I wake up alone in the bed. The two teddy bears Helia got me have been carefully placed next to me where he was.I force myself to sit up and check the time. Fuck it's 10am. Did I really sleep for this long? The door opens and I see Helia. "Where were you?" I ask him. He smiles. I see him holding two bags. I shake my head a little. he gets me too much stuff I swear!

"I got us breakfast." He laughs opening one of the bags. I can't help but smile as he places two servings of waffles on the small table and two glasses of orange juice. Each serving of waffles has three waffles. We eat and drink. I then look up at him and smile.

"Now are you going to let me pay you back?" I ask. He laughs and shakes his head. I can't help but groan. He smiles. I reach for my bag and grab a £20 note. I try to give it to him until he finally takes it. I smile in victory and he just laughs and puts it back in my bag.

"Flora you should know by now I'm never going to accept money from you I'll always give it back with or without you knowing." Helia tells me with a small smirk as he wraps his arms around me. I can't help but smile and rest my head on his shoulder. "Before I forget." Helia suddenly says while carefully letting go of me. He hands me a single full bloom red rose which means 'I love you' or 'I love you still' but I'm assuming it's I love you. I blush probably making my face match the rose. Helia smiles.

"Thank you." I thank him giving him a quick peck on the cheek. I place the rose in the vase with the other flowers so it will have water.

"Hey I've got something else." He adds. He pulls out yet another teddy bear. It's roughly the same colour as my blonde bangs that frame my face. It's holding a pink love heart that says 'I love you my flower' on it. I blush even more and hug him. "I got it personalized." Helia whispers referring to the my flower part as that's what he calls me.

"You spend too much money on me." I whine. He laughs.

"You're worth every bit of it my flower." He assures me as he gently kisses my forehead. I smile even more. I can't help but blush a bit as well causing Helia to smile. I lean my head on his chest causing him to look down at me and smile. "Don't get too comfy you have your treatment in ten minuets." Helia laughs. I sit straight up causing Helia to laugh. After ten minuets of talking Dalila walks in with my treatment. I can't help but tense up.

"As I'm here I want to apologize for what I did and thank you for not calling the police I swear I'll stay out of both of your lives." Dalila promises. Helia nods and picks me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask him quietly. He sits me on him and then I remember my treatment. I flinch feeling the first injection. Helia's arms hold me still.

"You okay?" Helia asks me. I nod. He lays me down after my treatment. Looking at the time I gasp.

"Are the others coming today?" I ask him as I haven't seen much of them. Helia nods and checks the time himself.

"They'll be here soon." He replies kissing my forehead gently. I smile. We talk until the door pens. Something comes running in. I look down to see Ulva. I grin.

"Ulva! Come here boy." I laugh calling him over. Helia laughs and Ulva jumps onto the bed surprising me. I start laughing even more as he starts licking my face excited. He is defiantly more like a dog then a wolf! Ulva is like a puppy, at least I think so.

"I don't think he's aloud up there Flo." I hear Musa laugh. I turn to see her and Riven walking in. Well Musa walking in and Riven being dragged in by her more or less. I laugh at the site. Those two are hilarious!

"Hey Musa! Hey Riven!" I greet the two of them as I continue stroking Ulva's head. Riven makes some sort of groaning noise in response causing me to laugh and earning himself a slap around the head from Musa. I can't help but laugh again as Riven rubs the back of his head.

"Good to see you're getting better Flora but I think I'll wait outside before I get hit again." Riven tells me before quickly running out the door before Musa can hit him yet again. I giggle.

"I guess I'll leave you two to talk about whatever you talk about." Helia laughs seeing Musa motioning for him to get out. I giggle as he quickly kisses my forehead before leaving.

"So are you feeling any better?" Musa asks sitting next to me. I laugh a little.

"More like worse, the more of the treatment I have the more common the side effects are but at least after the weeks worth I won't have to worry about any of this again." I reply. Musa smiles causing me to smile as well. My head starts hurting a lot and I start to feel really dizzy. I groan in pain.

"Whoa Flora? Flora?" Musa asks but I don't respond.

"It's... being... attacked." I groan while grabbing my head in my hands. Musa opens the door.

"Helia what's happening?" Musa asks Helia panicking. She's obviously worried about me and she's probably hoping Helia has seen me act like this before so he'll know what to do and they'll know that it isn't anything serious but even I don't know what's happening it's like I can't control what I'm saying. Helia rushes in and kneels down next to me.

"Where Flora? Where's being attacked?" Helia asks me gently.

"The village... the small village." I groan. Helia sighs looking at me in concern and confusion.

"Flora this is really important okay? What does the village look like?" Helia asks me. I force myself to think/

"There's a big tree... half of it's dead... the... the other half is alive... um I-I think it's P-Pixie Village or something." I answer. Helia runs out and tells the others what I just said. I hope that I'm wrong about it being attacked. I really hope I'm wrong.

"Sky, Musa, Aisha you all come with me to Pixie Village so we can check if it's being attacked while the rest of you stay here, we'll be bringing the pixies back with us anyway, you know the six we usually hang with so Flora can meet them." I hear Bloom say before she runs off with Sky, Musa and Aisha. Helia calmly walks back to me and I can tell by the look on his face that he's still worried about me. I feel my headache starting to fade away. I smile in relief but then quickly grab a bowl and throw up. I feel Helia place a hand on my shoulder as I finish throwing up. He carefully takes the bowl away from me and places it down for the nurse or doctor to clean up.

"Are you okay now my flower?" Helia asks me. I rest my head on his chest and I feel a few tears find their way down my face. "Hey don't cry my flower you don't want to make yourself worse besides I like you're smile much better." Helia whispers in my ear as he wipes away my tears. I can't help but blush a little as I smile causing him to smile.

"All right lover boy our turn to see Flora now." Stella laughs come into the room. I can't help but giggle. Helia gives my hand a gentle squeeze before getting up. He then turns to Stella and Tecna who have just entered the room.

"Stella if Amore was here you'd get yelled at." Helia jokes. Wait Amore?

"Who's Amore?" I ask completely confused with this conversation. Stella giggles a little.

"We'll explain once the other four get back don't worry." Tecna assures me. Helia leaves and shuts the door behind me as me and the girls start talking.

 **(Bloom's POV)**

It hasn't even been a week since I've gotten to the magic dimension and I'm already fighting monsters... well wild beats. Flora was right Pixie village is being attacked but it's not that bad just by some beasts from the forest not monsters created by dark magc or anything. e use our powers to scare them away luckily none of the pixies got hurt. "Bloom!" Lockettes my pixie squeals hugging me. I laugh.

"Hey Lockette." I greet her. I see Musa talking to Tune and Aisha holding Piff as Sky stands behind me listening to the conversation between me and Lockette.

 **A/N Sorry this chapter is boring :/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
(** **Flora's POV)**

When the others get back they introduce me to the pixies. Amore, Tune, Lockette, Digit, Piff and 's something about Chatta though. I smile seeing the small bubbly blonde pixie. "Hi Flora my names Chatta, will you be my bonded pixie?" Chatta asks me getting straight to the point. I giggle.

"Of course." I reply holding Chatta in my hands.

"Now I want to know **everything** about you." Chatta tells me firmly. Everyone starts laughing including me. The pixie loves to talk. Well her name is Chatta and she is the pixie of gossip. She's probably really close with Stella!

"Chatta did you know that Flora here is Helia's girlfriend." Stella laughs. Chatta grins and flies out of my hands and jumps on Helia's shoulder.

"Finally you've got a girlfriend you've been single for ever! Me and Amore were about to force you to go on dates with girls of our choice." Chatta screeches causing everyone to laugh as Helia turns bright red from embarrassment. I giggle and mess around with his hair.

"Sky Brandon you two can be quiet we were going to do the same for the both of you." Amore tells Sky and Brandon causing all of us other then Sky, Brandon and Helia to laugh even more while the three of them are bright red just causing us all to laugh even more. We talk for hours until they have to leave. Aisha, Piff, Chatta, Helia and obviously me stay.

"I'm going to stay the night with Piff in case anything happens." Aisha says obviously worried about me.

"I'm staying the night as well, after all you are my bonded fairy." Chatta adds sitting on Helia's shoulder. I can't help but smile. Helia and Aisha set up the spare bed that I didn't even know was in this room. Aisha lays on it with Piff on top of the blanket. Helia will be sleeping with me like usual.

"Chatta where are you going to sleep if you're staying the night?" I ask Chatta. Aisha grins using her magic to make two mini beds appear. Chatta hops on one of the beds and Aisha lays Piff in the other one as Piff is still asleep.

"It's getting late, I think we should copy Piff." Helia says. We all laugh a little watching the sleepy pixie. Chatta fall asleep as Aisha climbs into bed.

"Goodnight you two." She says shutting her eyes. Helia lays next to me on the bed. He pulls the duvet over us and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I smile resting my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Helia." I say. He kisses my forehead gently.

"Goodnight my flower." Helia whispers in my ear. I can't help but smile as I close my eyes letting myself fall asleep in his arms.

-After getting discharged at the end of the week-

"Helia where are you taking me?" I ask him curious. He's teleporting me somewhere with his hand over my eyes. He used his magic to send my stuff to Alfea which consisted of a vase completely full of flowers and seven teddy bear. He got me one for each day I was in the hospital which I think is really cute, the girls also thought it was really cute. Chatta went with the others back to Alfea. Helis told me it was a surprise for **me** but Chatta helped him plan it so she knows what it is and understands why she has to leave.

We step out the portal. "Okay we're here I hope you like it." Helia says removing his hand. I gasp at the amazing sight. We're in a clearing in a forest. There's a flat area of grass we're standing in surrounded by trees and flowers. It would take me forever to name all of the different types. There's an advanced stereo near one side. I smile.

"I might just have something for the stereo Musa helped me with the music." I tell him. He smiles. I put it in and press play as the music starts to play. I take his hand as we start dancing while I sing the lyrics to the song as I wrote it. Musa recorded the music I wrote for me and put it on this CD.

(Cheer me up- Victoria Justice)

 _Mmm...whoaa...whoaa_

 _Yeah, Uhh_

 _You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week_  
 _I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares_  
 _And I'm such a disgrace_  
 _You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,_  
 _Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms_  
 _And that's why I need you to..._

 _Cheer me up,_  
 _Come on dance with me, Whoa_  
 _And you take my hand_  
 _Cheer me up oh,oh_  
 _Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
 _Cheer me up whoa..._  
 _Please won't you cheer me up oh,oh_  
 _Even if were the only ones that's dancing_

 _Give me a reason to smile, the kind that will last for a while,_  
 _Like only you know how, make it OK now,_  
 _You got your ways to make this girl's day_  
 _It's the magic that's in your touch; it makes everything mean so much..._  
 _The poetry in your eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high..._  
 _Whoa... Take me to a high_  
 _You Gotta Cheer Me Up..._

 _Cheer Me Up,_  
 _Come on dance with me Whoa_  
 _And you take my hand_  
 _Cheer Me Up oh,oh_  
 _Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
 _Cheer Me Up whoa..._  
 _Please won't you when you cheer me up oh,oh_  
 _Even if were the only ones dancing_

 _You turn my frown upside down,_  
 _My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_  
 _You turn my frown upside down,_  
 _My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_

 _Cheer me up_  
 _Come on dance with me_  
 _And you take my hand_  
 _You cheer me up, oh,oh_  
 _Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
 _Cheer me up whoa_  
 _Please won't you cheer me up oh, oh_  
 _Even if we're the only ones dancing_

 _Only you got the magic, only you got the key to my heart_  
 _To my heart, yeah...yeah...oh_  
 _Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart_  
 _you've got to cheer me up_

 _Cheer me up,_  
 _Come on dance with me_  
 _And you take my hand_  
 _Cheer Me Up oh, oh_  
 _Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
 _Cheer me up whoa_  
 _Please won't you when you cheer me up oh, oh_  
 _Even if were the only ones dancing_

We stop dancing as I stop singing while the music ends. Helia grins looking down at me. "Oh Flora." He laughs as he picks me up and spins me around causing me to giggle.

"I love you Helia." I confess as he puts me down so I'm facing him.

"Not as much as I love you my flower." He replies wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck as he leans down and kisses me. The kiss is soft but passionate and I know life here won't be easy but it's the moments like this that make it worth it and I can only hope that me and Helia will remain like this. Together.

 **A/N Well that's the end of this story I already know what my next story is going to be it won't be very romantic at the beginning but further in will be really romantic. Please leave you're opinions of this story in the reviews and I'll start my next story as soon as possible. I'll also take longer because I'll have to make the cover as I usually make the covers of these stories!**


End file.
